I See You
by SingingSailor
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to be seen. Truly and deeply. But that seemed impossible. Until he met her… AU Sophie
1. Part One

**Summary:** He wanted nothing more than to be seen. Truly and deeply. But that seemed impossible until he met her… Sophie

_**Prologue – Invisible Man**_

I long to be invisible. I know it seems like a weird thing to wish. I always seem to put myself in the spotlight but I guess it's my way of hiding in plain sight. I suppose that what I really want is someone who sees me for me. But the likelihood of that happening is so slim that it's not even worth wishing for it to happen. In my world everything is hidden and I've given up looking for the person who sees me.

I hide behind a mask of the ladies man persona that I've perfected over the years. It's the same one that all my friends have adopted as it works the best for all of us. We're privileged and rich young bastards who pretend to be invincible. It seems to be the only way to get through life without choking. It's the way our fathers acted and it's the way we were brought up to act.

I am so tired of having to put that mask in place every day, having to push aside all emotion in order to function and go about my daily tasks. To stop myself from punching my father straight in the face every time I see him. That fact alone is probably the reason he sent me halfway around the world all my life. Now isn't any different that any of the previous times, other than the fact that this is no boarding school, this is my _"destiny"_ according to my father and apparently in the land of Mitchum this means "grow up and get on with your life" which evidently led me to being sent to the wettest place on earth, three thousand miles away from everything familiar to me. Jolly Old England—yeah right.

It was my first day in the office and as I walked into the front doors of the London Times it was obvious that no one knew who I was as no one jumped out of my way as I walked forward or even acknowledged my presence. I relished in my anonymity knowing it would be short lived.

I used my anonymity to my advantage that morning, using it to observe my employees. Walking from each section of the paper I gathered initial impressions of the staff and the work that seemed to be getting accomplished. Although I may seem to be young and irresponsible being the heir to Huntzberger Media Corporation did lend quite an education in how to run and understand the business. I personally believe that Yale was just a formality. A final chance to learn something you're interested in before being thrust into the career that you've been groomed for your entire life.

I was lost in thought staring out over the newsroom when a voice permeated my thoughts. "Excuse me Sir? Can I help you? This is private property and if you don't have business here I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We do have a paper to get out," a soft voice said behind his right shoulder.

I turned around and came face to face with a woman with bright red curls and a face I instantly recognized.

"Oh my god! Logan!" she said before throwing her arms around my neck in a tight hug. "Why didn't you tell me you were in London? And even better what the hell are you doing here at the Times?"

I laughed and hugged the redhead back just as tightly. "Soph, I only got told about London a week ago. I haven't had time to tell anyone let alone my friend who conveniently forgot to give me all her new contact information when she moved last year," I said raising my eyebrow at her.

Sophie smiled back at me slightly sheepishly. "Oh yeah, sorry Logan," she said before returning to her original query. "Now tell me what you're doing here!"

I smiled at her exuberance. "Well, I'm here in London to start work as per orders of the Dark Lord and as for being here at the paper, I own the crap pile now," I said jokingly.

She hit me on the chest. "Logan Huntzberger, that was very mean. This paper prints quality news and you should be considered lucky to have been placed here."

At that I decided to poke a little more fun. "How could any establishment be considered any good if it has Sophia Kendall working there? That has to be one of the biggest antonyms on the planet—"

"Along with Logan Huntzberger and work ethic," she completed and then we shared a grin.

Our moment of fun however was short-lived as a gruff voice cut through our chuckles of amusement.

"Kendall, what's going on here? I sent you over here fifteen minutes ago to see what this skulker wanted and remove him if needed. Now I find you over here laughing with the interloper. What is the meaning of this?" The red-faced man said.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr Jenkins. Logan here is an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in a very long time—"

"That is perfectly fine Kendal; I am perfectly aware that you are allowed friends but this is an office and not socializing time. I'm almost positive I didn't give you authorization to have social time while all your co-workers don't."

"I'm sorry Mr Jenkins—I," she started before I cut in.

"I gave her authorization to talk to me," I said, which made the old man look at me incredulously.

"_You_ gave her authorization to socialize? And what gives you the idea that you have any say here at all?"

"Well, the fact that since Miss Kendal here is my employee says I can do whatever I want. That being said, who are you?"

Jenkins straightened up. "I'm the Editor in Chief at this paper and I know you aren't Mitchum Huntzberger so get out of here," he said haughtily.

"No, I'm not Mitchum. That would make me his son. And that makes you fired. I'm sorry insubordination is not tolerated in Huntzberger Media Corporation. Please clear out your office as soon as possible," I said with a tight smile in his direction. "Good day Mr Jenkins, it was a pleasure meeting you." With that, I walked away with Sophie leaving the portly British man staring at our backs slack-jawed.

"Logan! That was mean! And you do realize we need an Editor in Chief right?" Sophie said as we made our way to me office.

"I realize that. For the moment I'll fill the position until we can find a suitable replacement. That man was not anywhere near the standards of HMC and per orders of the Dark Lord, Jenkins was already gone. I'm just glad I had a good reason to do it quickly and easily," I said sitting in my chair as Sophie did the same on the chair across my desk.

"Wow. Little Peter has grown up," Sophie said teasingly. "Acting all responsible. I didn't even know that it was possible."

"Very funny Soph. You know better than anyone that I can be responsible." I said. "By the way, as I've finally found you, Honor wanted me to invite you to visit her in Rome. She got married last year to Josh but couldn't mail you the invitation seeing as none of us had any information to contact you so if you have the time do pay her and Josh a visit in the Rome house."

Sophie had the decency to look sheepish at this information. "I'll definitely get over there as soon as possible. I make such a crappy friend to her, it's a wonder that she even puts up with my crap."

"And that, ladies and gentlemen is the ultimate truth," I said with a mock bow saluting her. "And I think that Honor overlooks your faults. We all know that you care its just a little harder to keep in touch."

Sophie nodded before changing the conversation to a lighter topic. "So how is that hottie Aussie friend of yours doing? Is he still lusting after blondes?"

I chuckled to myself thinking about Colin and Finn. "Finn is doing great. Going strong and trying his best to impress the ladies with his exoticness; but he has long since moved on to redheads," I said with an evil grin in Sophie's direction.

"Awww, Logan you're being mean to me again," she said with a pout. And I knew exactly what I was doing. Sophie has had a crush on Finn for as long as I could remember and I had always teased her about it, and now my taunts were coming to realisation.

"Don't worry darling, he's on the other side of the Atlantic for the moment but with Colin and Finn there's no telling how long that will last," I said with a satisfied grin.

She gave me a pouty face before replying, "Do the lost boys need their Peter to make sure that they're alright?"

"Doll, I would appreciate not being called a lost boy," said an Australian voice from the doorway. "Don't get me wrong, Logan is a great mate but I am lost, and I am certainly not a _little boy_."

Sophie shot me an incredulous look and I could only shrug. I had no control over Colin or Finn as much as anyone thought otherwise and as much as Soph might have hated it, we were safer that it was only Finn and not the both of them.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked slightly exasperated. I had only been in this job an hour and I could already feel it crashing down around my ears. I was now just waiting for the phone call from my father that would send all the merit of the day down the drain.

Distantly through my thoughts and the sound of Finn and Sophie flirting outrageously I heard the sound of my cell phone playing the Imperial March.

Sighing heavily I signalled for Sophie and Finn to leave the room while I took the phone call I had been dreading all day.

I squeezed my eyes shut and answered the call. "Hi Dad. What can I do for you?"

"Ah, Logan. I assume you're at the office?" Mitchum's voice rang out over the line.

"Yes Dad, I was just getting settled in."

"So you fired the Editor. Good job Logan."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks Dad."

"Well I'm glad you're settling in well at the office. But I have a small task for you to do for me. I know that you're busy at the paper but this is a favour to a friend and as you're already in London it's much more convenient for you to do this for me."

"What do you need Dad?" I asked defeated.

"Put someone you trust in control of the paper for the next week. I need you to show the Granddaughter of the Haydens around the business. She's graduating this year and she needs some practical experience. She's a good ambitious writer but she needs some direction. Give her that. We can't afford to lose the connections that being friends with the Haydens gives us. Do a good job Logan. I'm counting on you."

"Of course Dad. I'll get right on that. Where did you say that she goes to school?" I asked with a defeated sigh.

"Oxford. Her name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden. Find her and do whatever you have to."

"Will do Dad," I said looking at my watch. "Now if that's all I have a staff meeting I need to get to. I'll talk to you later."

"Find the girl Logan. I'll check back in on you later."

"Bye Dad," I said disconnecting the call before letting my head fall forward and hit the table.

"That good huh?" Sophie said coming back into the room, Finn directly behind her.

I looked up into her face. "How do you feel about running this place for the next week?" I asked her.

"Why do I know that you're not kidding," she asked.

"That's because I'm not. The Dark Lord called and told me I'm to show some business associate's granddaughter the "ropes of the business" or else."

"Gah, I'm sorry. I know that you really don't want to do this right now but it might to do you some good to spend some time in England and get to know the land a little before committing yourself to the office 24/7. And you know that I'd be happy to help in any way I can."

There Finn jumped in, "Yeah mate, I'm here for you no matter where you can use me. I'd be happy to help out here at the paper if you need help or with the lovely Sheila that you have to entertain for the next week."

"Thanks guys. I'll definitely take you up on that offer Finn. But for now I'm going to head out and get a cup of coffee," I said before dragging my ass out of the ridiculously comfortable desk chair.

At this, Sophie jumped in. "You want coffee? The best stuff is about a ten minute walk form here. It's called _Holly Rose_. It's a student hang out but it has awesome coffee."

"Thanks Soph. I think I'll head home and change and then I'll get that coffee. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." I turned to Finn. "If you're serious about helping out here, I'll expect you here in the morning so that I can tell you both what needs to be done. But for now would you mind trying to line up interviews for the Editor in Chief position for when I come back next week?"

"Of course Mate. Get your coffee. Don't worry about anything here. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

With that I gave them both a weak wave and walked out of the office. Walking in a daze until I ended up in my apartment where I proceeded to change into more comfortable clothes and grab my book and reading glasses. This was officially the worst and best day of my life. But I didn't know it yet.

_**Chapter One – Eyes that Burn like a Cigarette**_

I easily found the café. But then again, at that point my nerves were screaming so hard for coffee that I could smell it from three blocks away; and in a city where good coffee is an abnormality the scent of the brew was more than starkly apparent.

I ordered the largest cup of joe offered and sat myself in a large comfortable chair next to a small window in the corner of the shop, wedged in behind a bookshelf, and proceeded to enjoy my drink and my book. It was one I had read many times before but it was a never ending fascination to me to read the absolute perfection of the characters of this book. From the first time I had read _The Fountainhead_ I had always wanted to be Howard Roark. I tried my best to model myself after him. At one point I even fancied myself to be an architect. But alas with the family being who they are that dream was nipped in the bud.

I was so immersed in my book that when a hand tapped my shoulder I was so startled that I upended the remainder of my coffee and dropped my book. When I looked at the offender I was surprised to see a girl with shiny brown hair leaning down to pick up my book.

"I'm terribly sorry," said the girl looking up and handing me my book, "I didn't mean to startle you but I needed to get something from the shelf behind your head and I had some trouble getting your attention. Please let me buy you another cup of coffee. It was completely my fault that yours was wasted," she babbled.

But I couldn't even gather my wits enough to formulate a reply. For as soon as she had raised her head and I had met her eyes I was completely captivated. The bright cerulean of her eyes burned my retinas and made me want to look away; but held my gaze with a magnetic quality. Not allowing me to move my gaze.

Finally I gathered my wits enough to put out a hand to touch hers and cease her babble. "It's fine. I was nearly finished anyways. But please do sit down because I'm sure you've been standing there quite a while. When I get lost in my thoughts or my book I'm difficult to bring back." I said with a gentle smile. My time with Howard had smoothed my nerves considerably.

She shook her head. "Oh no, I don't want to intrude and I'm sorry to have disturbed you. I'll let you get back to your reading if you're absolutely sure that you don't want me to replace your coffee."

I smirked inwardly at this innocent looking girl, but something about her stopped me from behaving as I normally would around girls. Maybe it was because she was so obviously not high society, and that was something very new to me. I had no friends that were "below" my station; only associates.

"No, I'm quite sure that I don't want you to replace my coffee. But if you care to wait here while I grab us both another I would love to talk to you a little more. Please make yourself at home," I said indicating the second chair across from the one I had occupied previously. At that I walked away before she could even protest. As I strode toward the counter I watched as she collapsed defeated into the chair across from mine and twitched nervously.

I returned as soon as possible with the coffees and handed one to her as I sat down in my chair. She stared at the cup for a long while before taking a long sip which she savoured blissfully and let out a low pleasurable moan. I was shocked speechless. I had never seen someone respond so erotically to a cup of coffee.

I must have been staring at her for quite a while because she jerked me out of my slightly inappropriate thoughts with an odd look and a worried, "Are you quite all right?"

I shook my head as much to clear it as to reassure her that I was quite fine. Or as well as I could be given the circumstances. But just to be sure I replied, "I'm fine thank you. I just got lost in my thoughts."

"I understand completely, I get lost in thought periodically too," she said with a slight smile before continuing, "Is this your first time here? I don't mean any disrespect," she said hurriedly. "I just meant that you sound like an out of towner and I've never seen you in here before and I'm quite the regular. It's just weird to see anyone new in here is all," she babbled.

I laughed outright at that. "Don't worry, I am new in town. I just arrived yesterday in fact. I'm from Connecticut. I just graduated this year, so I guess it felt comfortable to be somewhere that would have felt comfortable in college. But I guess I'm a little old for that now aren't I?" I said with a wry grin.

She smiled back. "It's a new place and you really aren't any older than most of the patrons here, seeing as they're all Oxford students. I don't you're ever too old for good coffee anyways. That's against the rules," she said definitively.

I raised an eyebrow. "Against the rules?" I asked slightly confused.

She nodded. "Rule 4.3 loophole R. It's clearly stated there in the Gilmore Girls handbook."

I nodded like I actually understood. This girl was certainly different than any I had ever met.

"So what are you reading?" she asked trying to look at the book in my hand.

Instead of answering her I handed her the book.

"_The Fountainhead_, I'm impressed Coffee-boy," she said with a grin before she began perusing the first edition.

I looked at her slightly incredulous. "Did you just call me Coffee-boy?"

She looked up from the book, slightly surprised. "Well, of course I did. I certainly don't know your name and you _did_ get me coffee. So the name is completely justified," she explained.

I grimaced. "My name is Logan."

"Rory," she said before bowing her head over the book once again. After a few moments she began muttering to herself. "So true, oh my god. How could I not have realized that right away?" etc. And I realized that she was reading the notes I had made in the margins. I felt a surge of pride well up in my chest that I had made observations about the text that seemed to impress even this girl, _Rory,_ who seemed to have read and done some analysis of the text before.

I shook my head again. _What on earth?_ I thought to myself. I never cared so much about anybody's opinion before. I guess it had something to do with the fact that she had absolutely no idea who I was. I didn't have to be anyone but myself. I could be Howard Roark and she wouldn't know that I acted any differently in real life.

_Get a grip Huntzberger!_ I thought to myself while giving myself a swift kick in the proverbial ass. I couldn't stay Logan Nobody forever but I would try to stay there for as long as possible. But for now I needed to get out of there and gather my thoughts.

"I'm terribly sorry Rory, but I need to go. Hopefully I'll run into you again," I said as I rose from my seat.

She looked up at me and put aside the book. "It was very nice to meet you Logan, I'm terribly sorry for upending your coffee earlier," she said with a smile that sent shockwaves through my system. _I definitely need to get out of here_. I thought to myself desperately.

"It was my fault. I was in your way. And I really have to go, so I'll take my leave. Good day Rory," I said before turning to leave the café.

"Bye Logan," I heard her voice call behind me.

It was only as I walked into my apartment that I realized that I had left my book in the café with Rory.

_I'll get it back. _I knew we would meet again. In fact, I didn't know how right I was. We would meet again, but not exactly as I imagined it.

_**Chapter Two – I Want You to Know Me**_

When I woke the next day, I had mentally prepared myself for my week with Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden and was starting to devise a plan to bump into Rory once again. But things had to be dealt with first. Namely: Sophie, Finn and the London Times.

I walked into the Times and straight up to my office, not bothering to slow down at all; and by the way people jumped out of my path it was clear that they had now realized who I was. When I reached my office I found both Sophie and Finn waiting for me. I smirked, it was just so perfect. I knew as soon as I saw Finn in the office that something had happened between the two of them. Finn was _never_ early for _anything_.

"So how was it Soph?" I asked her with a wicked grin as I sat behind my desk and opened up my email. "As good as you always imagined?"

"Logan! How the hell did you know?" she shrieked while Finn looked on with calm resignation. He had known that I would know immediately. We had been best friends for too long for anything like that to be missed.

"Sophie," I said patiently, "You slept with one of my best friends. You'd think after ten years I would know Finn's habits and being anywhere on time is not one of them. And you my dear friend have never hidden your emotions in this matter. It was only a logical deduction," I said with a chuckle.

Sophie glared at me while I checked my emails. I sorted through them until I found the one from my father. As much as I hated how he ran my life, I knew that this was important to him and it was easier for me to not be hard headed in this situation as that meant that I would have had to find this girl without any assistance. And that wasn't impossible but it caused more problems than I cared to deal with at the moment.

After copying out her address onto a small piece of paper I turned to Finn and Sophie and handed them a piece of paper from my briefcase.

"This is the list of things that need to be done this week. Delegate to whomever you wish but they're the non-negotiables." I then handed them a second list. "This list is things that should be done this week but can be left until I get back next week. If you have time, take a look, if not, it's no big problem," I said. "Now, about the interviews for the Editor in Chief, I actually would rather they took place this week. I think it would be a good experience for Miss Hayden to experience the interview process. So if you could set those up and send me the details I would be much obliged. Any questions?" Both shook their heads, so I continued. "Good. I'm off to try to find my protégé. Good luck," I said as I gathered my things and walked back out of the office I had entered not even twenty minutes before.

Before heading over to Lorelai Hayden's apartment I decided to stop by _Holly Rose_ for a cup of coffee. _And if I see Rory it will just be a bonus._ I thought wryly.

When I entered the café, it was apparent that my luck was in as Rory herself was standing at the counter ordering a cup of coffee.

I walked up behind her and spoke over her shoulder, "A small black coffee for me and put her drink on my tab as well please."

Rory spun around clearly startled. "Oh my god! Logan!" she gasped. "I wasn't expecting you to be right behind me." I laughed. That much was very clear. She apparently hadn't been paying much attention to her surroundings because I had been about as stealthy as Finn entering a bar. And although that was a slight exaggeration, as Finn entering a bar is quite an experience, I wasn't exactly being stealthy.

I handed the woman behind the counter a 10£ note and grabbed my coffee. Rory frowned at my paying for her coffee again. "You know, I am perfectly capable of paying for my own coffee right?" she asked.

"I know. But I don't mind paying for coffee for a friend. And isn't there some rule of yours that says "thou shalt not refuse coffee" or some such rot?" I asked with a smile.

"Well yes, but…" she began.

"Well then you can't say anything," I cut in. "You have your rules and I have mine," I said with a wink.

At that she rolled her eyes but put up no further argument as we walked out of the shop together. Just then her eyes lit up as she remember something, "Oh, Logan. I have your book. You left it at _The Rose_ yesterday. It's at my apartment. What direction are you headed in right now? If it's convenient you can come by now and pick it up."

"I'm heading towards campus actually. I have to do a favour for my dad. So thank you. I was worried that I had lost it," I said with a grateful smile in her direction.

"It was no problem. I actually wanted to finish reading your margin notes," she said with a sheepish smile. "They were really insightful and interesting. It made me take a whole new perspective on the novel. So thank you," she said earnestly.

"I live to please, Miss Rory," I said jokingly but inside I was bursting with pride. It was such a weird emotion for me and it was the second time in two days. It felt _strange_. I quickly changed the subject. "So you live close to here?" I asked remarking the street signs and noticing that I was close to my destination as well.

"Yup. Just around the corner in the apartment across from the library. I'm staying in my grandfather's apartment while I go to Oxford. He lives in the States and rarely comes out here because it used to be his mother's apartment and he hasn't been able to set foot in the place since she died four years ago. So it's basically mine."

My mind was screaming warning signs at me. I pushed them aside for later thought as we approached her building. Everything finally clicked. It was her. But it couldn't be. _It had to be. There was no way that there was another girl in this building who fit all the criteria for Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden._ But just to be sure I kept my mouth shut until we reached her apartment, which _just happened _to be the penthouse. I was so sure by then that I was wondering how I had ever missed it before.

She unlocked her apartment and let me through the door. "So where do you have to go? I would invite you to stay but I'm expecting some business associate of my grandfather's. I didn't really want it but I couldn't say no to him." She looked at me with a wry smile. "I'm a little too nice sometimes."

"I can tell," I said.

She blushed prettily and just about ran further into the apartment calling behind her, "I'll get your book!"

I chuckled at her retreating form. It was clear that I made her uncomfortable. I didn't mean to but it was almost an unconscious reaction in me to compliment her.

When she came back into the room she looked calm and collected my book in hand. "So where did you say you had to be?" she asked me as she sat next to me on the couch.

"Actually," I said rubbing the back of my neck, "I'm supposed to be right here."

She looked at me, shock written across her face. "That's not possible. I'm waiting for some associate of my grandfather's and you're doing—"

"I'm doing my father a favour and showing Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden around the news business. And unless your name isn't Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden then I'm in exactly the right place. Logan Huntzberger at your service," I said with a half bow in her direction.

"You're Mitchum Huntzberger's son?" she said finally after a long silence where she looked at me incredulously.

"Do you need identification?" I asked. "I'm not usually in the habit of impersonating the son of a media mogul but if you need reassurance I'm sure I have my driver's licence somewhere in my wallet," I said and began pulling my wallet out of my pants.

"Oh no, Logan. You don't need to do that. I believe you. It's just a little surreal. I was expecting some stuffy old friend of my grandfather's. Not a friend of mine that I just met yesterday," she explained.

"I understand completely. I wasn't expecting you to be the person I was looking for either. Having you be my new buddy for the week is better than a dream come true. We may actually have fun," I said with a smile in her direction which she returned.

"Are you ready for a week of fun Logan Huntzberger?" she asked me.

"I was born ready," I told her and we smiled at each other. This was my chance. I knew that for sure. She was it for me. This was my chance to be seen for real. _For me._

**_Hey Guys this is probably complete and utter crap. I would greatly appreciate a beta but if this really does suck please let me know and I'll get rid of the thing. Also, forgive any typographical errors. I'm in France at the moment and the keyboards are WERID!!! lol. _**

Singing Sailor


	2. Part Two

_**Chapter Three – Falling**_

Shortly after the big revelation I found myself leading Rory down the street towards the London Times. Coincidentally the first stop in our weeklong adventure. This had not been in my original plan but after the idea occurred to me, I found it to be too ingenious to pass up.

I strode forward tugging lightly on her wrist, indicating that she should walk faster. She trailed slightly behind me and pulled back slightly at my indication to move more quickly. When I turned to look back at her she pouted at me and clutched tighter to the portfolio in her hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked me huffily, panting a little at our rushed pace. "There are strict rules against this type of activity."

"If I told you, it would ruin all the fun Gilmore. And I'm sure I'm breaking more than one rule at the moment, but I'm sure you're referring to the fact that you're moving at a faster pace than a comfortable stroll with nothing redeeming at the end of the tunnel," I said with a smirk at her indignant, disbelieving face because I knew I had hit home. It felt _good _to be me.

When we pulled to a stop in front of the Times I saw a look of shock cross her face and I knew she had realized what I was about to make her do.

"Nonononono," she said backing away from the doors. "I'm not going in there Logan. I'm pretty sure what you want me to do and I'll tell you now that my answer is no."

"I understood you completely the first time you said no Ace but this is something all reporters have to do. And you'll be the better for it. If it makes you feel any better, it will be a good friend of mine interviewing you," I said while guiding her toward the door.

"That's all very well and good," she said panicked, "but you're not the one interviewing at one of the most prestigious newspapers in London."

"No, I just own it," I said with a wink as I led her to the elevator. "Now, stop worrying and I'll remind you again that I'm doing this for a very good reason, as well as the fact that this entire deal was to give you experience in the business. Interviews are a huge part of that."

She just gaped at me. "This is _your_ newspaper?"

I shook my head at her naiveté and replied, "You think I would bring you into an enemy newspaper and hand them talent like yours? No, I'm being purely selfish here. And it's technically not mine, it's my father's. But for the next year it's as good as mine."

At that point we had reached Sophie's office and I turned away from Ace to knock on the door. _Wait a minute. Where did that come from?_ I never nicknamed girls. Well sure, pet names for the bed bunnies but only because I couldn't remember their names. But this, _Ace_, was so personal that I could barely wrap my mind around it.

When the door swung open and Sophie appeared at my elbow, I could dimly hear myself introducing them both before excusing myself to my own office to wait for the end of the interview and readdress the situation in my mind.

I remained lost in thought for well over a half-hour, staring sightlessly out of my window, completely unaware of time's passage. When Sophie and Rory entered my office at the end of their interview, laughing all the while, I was so startled I almost fell out of my chair which only made the duo laugh harder. Apparently the joke was on me.

"That's the second time in two days I've made him jump four feet in the air," Rory said with a giggle.

I rose from my chair. "I'm sure Sophie would love to hear the story Ace, but I'm not sure that my pride can take any more," I said with a wry smile.

Sophie snorted. "Logan Huntzberger, you have more pride and ego than should be allowed in one room. It's amazing that you manage to live with yourself."

I glared at the redhead. "I'm not that bad Soph." At that she simply raised an eyebrow.

Rory laughed and added, "He certainly does have quite an ego, yet still he manages to keep friends. That, I believe is the miracle."

"It's all in a winning personality," I said with a charming smile.

"And there it is," Sophie crowed, "the Huntzberger ego that we've all come to know and love."

"Ouch, don't be mean love. My mate Logan here is very fragile and you shouldn't be attacking his precious pride. It might seriously injure him," said an Australian voice from the door.

At this I just shook my head. There was no point in defending myself anymore. This was _Finn_ he knew too many of my embarrassing secrets to provoke him. I decided it was a good time for a new subject.

"So Ace, how did the interview go?" I said mentally cringing at the third unconscious use of _Ace_.

"Oh, it was great! Sophie was so nice and I got an article!" she said excitedly, bouncing in her seat.

"She gave you an article did she?" I said raising my eyebrows in Sophie's direction. "And what would the subject be, pray tell?"

Rory was obviously oblivious to my displeasure. _I _was supposed to be the one to give her the article. _Not _Sophie. It was a part of her learning experience.

Her eyes shone brightly as she replied, "I get to write a critique on the Musical _Mary Poppins_. Sophie said that you would come with me and give me advice and critiques on how to write the article properly."

I could feel anger and mirth bubbling in my veins. Sophie knew how much I absolutely _abhorred_ musicals. Yet here I was, just about to agree willingly to attend this horror of a musical and it was obvious everyone knew it.

"Sounds great Ace," I said with a sigh and a half assed glare in Sophie and Finn's direction. All three of us knew who won, and it certainly wasn't me.

"Rory, I know Logan has a lot planned for you two so you guys had best get a move on," Sophie said. "Why don't you grab your portfolio from my office and meet us back here. I just have a couple work related things to talk to Logan about."

Rory flashed a bright smile. "Of course. I'll be right back," she said before disappearing out the door.

Sophie made sure she was out of earshot before starting in on me. "_Ace_ Logan? You gave her a nickname? Wow, this is serious isn't it?" she said with a low whistle.

"So what?" I asked defensively. "Just because I gave her a nickname means nothing. She's an Ace Reporter that's all. Give me some credit; I've only known the girl 28 hours."

"Mate, we're not accusing you," Finn said gently, "We're just saying that you're getting attached and it's not something we've ever seen. Don't get me wrong," he said lifting his hands in the air, "Rory seems like a great girl, having known her all of ten minutes, I'm not the best judge, but both you and Soph seem to like her. I just want you to be careful. This is relatively uncharted territory for you. You're bound to falter at some point, just let her know at some point."

Rory re-entered the room. "Let who know what?" she asked puzzled.

"Nothing important Love," Finn said.

She shrugged. "Okay," she said and changed the subject. "So what's next on the agenda el capitán?" she asked me.

"Well, I thought I might outline the week for you and then we would probably head over to one of the smaller papers and introduce you to the different newsrooms."

"Sounds great," she said with a smile, "Because there are a couple things I want to add to that task-list of yours."

I raised my eyebrows shocked. She _already_ had ideas for the week? She didn't even know what I had planned, but knowing her, I probably didn't have much choice in the matter.

"Of course Gilmore," I said resigned. "Take out your demands and I'll try my best to be fair." I joked.

"And that, is our cue to leave," Sophie said rising from her seat and dragging Finn up with her. "We have work to do."

"Yeah, like snogging in the copy room." Finn muttered in her ear, to which she responded by hitting him in the chest.

"Out!" I shouted, not wanting to see their flirting in my office.

"Fine, fine, we're going," Finn muttered as they made their way to the door. However before the door could fully close behind him I heard, "Don't forget to tell her Logan!"

"Okay," Rory said. "I definitely didn't hear wrong that time. What are you supposed to tell me?" She paused. "Well I'm assuming it was me, seeing as you avoided my question the first time and just now, Finn wouldn't have said that unless it had something to do with me."

"It's not important right yet Ace," I told her. "I'll let you know when you need to know."

She nodded. "That's another thing I wanted to ask. Why do you keep calling me Ace? I let it go earlier because Sophie and Finn were there, but…" she trailed off.

"That is a much easier question to answer," I replied. "I call you Ace because you're the Ace Reporter. Nothing personal, just letting you know that I think you write well."

"Okay. Thanks Logan," she said, both for the explanation as well as the compliment, guarded as it was.

"No problem." I sat back down and invited her to sit across from me. "I think we should get to our week's itinerary," I said with a smile.

I was rewarded with a big smile. "That sounds great."

_**Chapter Four – To Your Heart From Mine**_

I'm sure I should have been surprised at her conditions to the week of activities but amazingly, I wasn't. Certainly, I had never had to have a news-themed movie night before. But then again, I had never had to show someone around the news business either. Nonetheless, I doubt my father ever had a movie night with a protégé. _Eww_ really gross image of my father there. Make that a reminder to myself never to think anything familiar of my father _ever again_.

"So where are we going now?" Rory voice broke through my thought process.

"To our first destination on _Rory's Road to Discovery_," I said quoting Finn.

"And that's supposed to tell me something?" She asked sceptically.

"It tells you scads of things," I said with a laugh. "You know we're touring papers, and we're heading South. You know my name is Logan and that tree there is a willow."

At that she poked my with her elbow. "Don't be smart. It's not becoming," she said haughtily.

"And you're the new Emily Post I suppose?" I asked with a smirk.

"No, that would be my grandmother. I only retained enough to get me through my coming out party."

"Good Lord Almighty. You were a deb? Please tell me you have pictures of the event," I pleaded. That information was entirely too good to pass up as it had infinite mocking possibilities.

"Swallow that smirk mister before I make you," she snapped. "And if I did have pictures, I would absolutely not be giving them to you."

I mock pouted at this, but stored the information away in my brain for future reference. Even without pictures the possibilities were infinite. And it was more than likely that either one of her grandmothers or even her mother had kept pictures.

"So where are we going now?" she repeated after a short silence.

I rolled my eyes. She just didn't give up did she? But then again, if she did she wouldn't be my Ace. _Wait a second. My Ace?_ Was I going insane or was this happening more often?

God, I needed a drink. I could hear Finn's voice in my head on endless repeat and it was driving me insane. _Shit or get off the pot_ rang in my ears as I pulled Rory in the door of _Nave Magazine. _

Now was not the time for this internal battle, I had more important things to do and most of all, I had to stop thinking about the whole situation and I would be fine. But seeing as I had to spend the rest of the week with her, it was proving to be harder than expected.

But for now, I had _Nave_ to keep me occupied until I could spend yet another evening pondering the appearance of Rory Gilmore in my life and the effect that it was creating.

I turned at the sound of a voice calling my name and my face broke out in a grin. "Jake! How are you man? It's really great to see you!"

He laughed. "It's great to see you too Huntz. How many years has it been?"

"Since Delane's," I replied.

"Yes, good old Delane. God, how is the old man?" Jake said brushing his long dark emo-bangs out of his eyes.

"Probably in retirement trying his best to forget us!" I said as we both cracked up. At this, Rory cleared her throat and I remembered her presence.

"Oh my god, sorry. Jake may I have the pleasure of introducing you to Rory Gilmore-Hayden? Ace, this is my good friend Jake Stanzioni. We've known each other since we were…" I had to think for a second. I seriously couldn't remember when we met. "When was it Jake?"

"Your fourth birthday I believe. Or maybe it was my fourth birthday. Nevertheless, all I remember about the day was presents, cake and then both of us throwing up from eating too much cake."

"That sounds delightful," Rory muttered with a slightly disgusted look on her face.

"It was a pretty good day." Jake agreed.

I shook my head. We were getting _way_ off topic. It was my turn to direct attention back to immediate events.

"As wonderful as it is to reminisce, we did come for a reason," I said with a slight tinge of regret to my voice. And I was regretful. Hanging out with Jake was always a blast. "I brought Ace here to take a look at the inner workings of a magazine. I thought _Nave_ would be a good place to start, just to give her some perspective on the spectrum of different news publications."

Jake shot me a smirk. "Was that a not-so-subtle jab at my magazine Huntzberger? Because, just because we don't circulate to every household in London and the surrounding area doesn't mean anything Huntzberger. You couldn't tell me the difference between punk and rap if your life depended on it," he said trying to hide a smile.

Rory looked at me aghast. "Please tell me that he's joking."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you all think so little of me?" I threw my hands up in mock despair. "He's obviously joking. No one rooms with that music _freak_ for over four years and picks up nothing."

"I'm so proud of my little student," Jake cooed annoyingly before addressing Rory. "Before I came around to bug him about his music, his favourite song was Don't Worry Be Happy," Jake said with a snort.

"Oh my god," Rory said giggling, "Please tell me he's joking. Or not. This is too funny."

"I was _four_. You're allowed to like Bobby McFerrin when you're four years old. It's _happy_. And it wasn't my _favourite _song," I said defensively.

"No, it was the theme to the Power Rangers." Jake said smiling wickedly.

"I'm guessing that asking you to stop mocking me is a useless exercise?" I asked defeated.

"Yep. You, Logan Huntzberger have a wonderfully mockable past that this lovely man here is going to tell me just to torture you," she said gleefully.

"I was afraid of that," I muttered to myself before resigning myself to torture. I had _known_ that this was going to happen. I had just hoped that it wouldn't. Apparently luck was against me today.

"As much fun as 'Beat down Logan' day is, Ace and I have much to do and only a small window to fit it all in. If you both want to stay here and mock, be my guest. I'll leave you to it. Otherwise, let's take a tour around the magazine."

It actually appeared that Rory and Jake thought about the decision before following me, laughing every so often. I rolled my eyes for what felt like the umpteenth time. It was going to be a _long_ day.

After what seemed like the longest three hours of my life, we exited the magazine; Rory bounced along happily while I trailed behind her feeling slightly beaten.

"So where to next Mr Timekeeper?" she teased.

I glared at her half-heartedly. "You my dear are going to Hell."

She just flapped her hand dismissively at me. "Been there, done that," she proclaimed.

I just raised an eyebrow. "You've been to Hell? Do tell," I asked curious.

She just rolled her eyes. "It was my mother's doing. She wanted to actually tell people she had been to hell and back for me so she sent me to Hell and then came to pick me up in her Jeep. She also calls the Jeep her Noble Steed if you must know," Rory said exasperated. "Although it does come in handy when people like you tell me that I'm going to Hell."

"It certainly is quite the story." I said. "But then again, I've been to Hell as well. Not for any good fun reasons like you, but for business with my father. Needless to say, we didn't stay long," I said with a grimace. Business trips with my father rarely turned out well.

She winced. "That doesn't sound like much fun at all. Although, whenever I went on a business trip with my dad it was always lots of fun. But then again, I'm guessing we went on those trips for different reasons…"

"Probably," I replied dryly. I could only imagine what she did with her father while on business trips. A lot more than sit in boring meetings and get lectures about not putting enough effort into my education.

She took one look at my broody expression and grabbed my hand, tugging gently. "So Mr Broody, where to next?" I broke out in a grin. She was going to like the next stop, _very much_.

"How do you feel about taste testing at all the best coffee shops in London?" I asked teasingly.

Her mouth dropped open. "Please tell me you're serious."

"I'm serious," I deadpanned.

"Oh my god!" she squealed. "I never knew coffee was a part of the news business but regardless of that, sign me up now!" she said excitedly.

I laughed. I knew that I was going to get that reaction. "A reporter has got to have some way to refuel. Coffee is a huge part of that Ace. Just think, today we get coffee testing, and tomorrow is food."

She gave me a big hug. "I really like you right now," she said before grabbing my hand and dragging me towards the closest café.

I shook my head internally and picked up my step to keep up with her accelerated pace. _The things I do for you, Rory Gilmore._ I thought ruefully knowing my indecision towards her was swiftly coming to its end.

**Hello All, I guess I lied about not ever posting more than one chapter in one. But then again, I thought that these two should go together so here you are. Otherwise, I have a little favour to ask of anyone and anyone. If anyone knows of any News-themed movies or even movies with magazines or newspapers as a sort of major point please drop their names in a review. It should come vastly apparent in the next couple of chapters. Also, prepare yourself for some Tristan Dugrey interference:P Well, I hoped you liked the chapter and stay tuned for more!**

**Lots of Love**

**SingingSailor**


	3. Part Three

_**Chapter Five – The Man who Murdered Love**_

That evening was to be the first instalment of her additions to the itinerary. To fulfill her requirements I had to participate in an all night Gilmore Girls news-themed movie marathon. _God save me now._ As much fun as today ended up being, I was exhausted and was not sure that I could take anymore crazy.

Despite all that, I arrived at her apartment promptly at 5:30 bearing what felt like a ton of food. Had I not known her, I would have wondered how many people were coming to this thing; but I was pretty sure that it was just the two of us, unless, of course Lorelai found a way to teleport herself across the Atlantic which would not surprise me at all.

When I rang the doorbell I waited two full minutes before the door was thrown open and a grinning Rory appeared.

"Yay! You brought the food! I'm absolutely famished," she said ushering me inside.

"Where do you want me to put it?" I asked hefting the bags a little higher in my arms.

"Just put them in the kitchen. We'll serve ourselves dinner from there and then bring it into the living room, because at the moment, there's no more space for it in there."

I followed the smell of coffee to the kitchen and started unloading the bags onto the kitchen table. I had brought Chinese, Mexican and Indian food, not exactly sure of what she liked. I decided to ask, although it was a little late for it.

"Hey Ace?" I called.

"Yeah?" she replied, poking her head around the doorway. "Ooh! You smart boy! How did you know my favourite take out foods?"

I sighed in relief. "So you like Indian, Chinese and Mexican? Because I wasn't sure what you liked and ended up getting my favourites, but if you don't like them I got some others just in case."

"My mom and I basically lived off Chinese, Mexican and Pizza when I was growing up. And Indian food is my favourite but my mom hates the smell do I could only eat it when she was out of town," she explained. "So I'm sure whatever you brought it just fine."

"Good," I said. "Now load up your plate while everything is hot."

"'Kay," she replied entering fully into the kitchen. "Can you grab us some plates out of that cupboard there?" She indicated a cupboard next to the refrigerator.

I grabbed two plates and returned to the table, handing one to her before beginning to serve food onto my own plate.

"If you want coffee, there's some in the pot. If you prefer soda or anything refrigerated help yourself to whatever's in the fridge," she said while pouring herself a cup of coffee.

I walked over to the fridge and grabbed myself a soda, not really in the mood for any more coffee after the thirty-odd cups that I had imbibed that afternoon. I hadn't seriously meant to test every single coffee selling establishment in the area, but apparently tasting all the coffee meant tasting _all_ the coffee. I was so wired that I doubt I could have slept regardless if I wanted to or not.

Balancing the plate and can in one hand, I moved to join Rory in the living room. When I arrived my jaw dropped in absolute shock at the scene before me. It looked as if the candy isle had blown up and landed in Rory Gilmore's living room. I was amazed at the sheer quantity of junk that she had collected for this event. I was amazed that she even thought we could eat all of it. Granted, we were going to be there all night, but that amount of junk was ridiculous.

"Are you ready to start your first ever movie marathon, Rookie?" she teased me, noting my incredulous expression at the contents of the room.

"As ready as I'll ever be I suppose," I said sitting next to her on the couch. "So, what's the movie selection for the evening?"

Her eyes lit up. "For our news-themed soiree I have compiled many classics for your viewing pleasure," she said dramatically. "Our featured movies tonight are: _Funny Face, Superman, The Devil Wears Prada, 'Crocodile' Dundee, 13 Going on 30, Never Been Kissed and Spiderman_. As for viewing order for the rest I thought it would be best to start with the newest and then work our way backwards. Therefore we have a definite order and there won't be any arguing." She paused before continuing. "There is also a certain matter of movie night rules that I will address as soon as the first DVD is started. Does that sound okay?"

I forced a smile. "Sounds great Ace."

With that, she bounced up to put in the first movie and I prepared myself for what was possibly one of the longest, yet most interesting nights of my life. I know that with every second spent in her presence, I was falling harder for her. Not to say that I was in love with her, but any decision to have her in my life as only a friend was already oceans away. I guess I had decided to shit because that pot was looking decidedly empty.

Three hours and one and a half movies later I was feeling decidedly drained. I was now ready for a cup of coffee even though the mere thought of coffee made me sick, it was better than nothing. Then again, the sickness might have been attributed to the three plates of take out I ate and the massive amounts of candy that followed it. _Yeah, that was probably it_. I thought while mentally rolling my eyes.

I stood up. "I'm getting a cup of coffee, would you like one?" I asked already knowing the answer.

All I got in response was a quick nod to the head. _Ahhh, Movie Night Rules. Riiight._ And with that, I exited the room in search of fresh coffee.

In the kitchen, I put on a new pot to brew and pulled out my cell phone. I had two important calls to make and this was probably going to be my last chance for the evening. I sighed and pushed number three on speed dial.

"Hello?" I heard a voice say as the call connected.

"Hey Honor," I replied.

"Oh, hey Little Brother," she said. "Weren't you supposed to call me three days ago?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry. But I've had a hectic couple days and I didn't have a chance, so please forgive me." I said in a relatively hushed voice, not wanting to alert to Rory the fact that I was breaking about three movie night rules.

"It's alright, I forgive you," she said with a laugh. "Well, you're forgiven as long as you tell my why you're whispering. Please don't tell me you're in bed and there's a naked girl next to you. I don't was to be associated in any way with that image," she pleaded.

I rolled my eyes. Is that what _everyone_ thought of me? "No, I do not have a girl next to me, nor am I in bed. I'm at Rory Gilmore's house—"

"Isn't that the girl Dad has you mentoring?" Honor cut me off.

"Yes," I said exasperated. "If you would let me finish the sentence I would have gotten there."

"Fine, continue. I'm listening."

"I am at Rory Gilmore's apartment watching a news-themed movie night that was her part of the deal to participate in the mentor week. So far I have suffered through _The Devil Wears Prada _and half of _13 Going on 30_. I am currently getting myself a cup of coffee in the kitchen and I decided that this would probably be as good a time as any to call you seeing as I also need your opinion on something."

"That is a pretty sound excuse for the whispering," she said sarcastically.

"I'm not actually supposed to be anywhere near the phone while a movie is playing. It's against the rules. And the reason I'm calling you now is because I have a slightly time sensitive issue to talk to you about."

"Sure. Whatever you need."

"What do you think of me coming to Rome to visit you and Josh later this week? I might have to bring along Rory because I do kind of owe her the week, but Dad ordered me over there to check on some damage that has been done to that big paper."

"Sure, that sounds fine Logan. What day should I expect you and Rory?"

"Ah, now comes the second part of my dilemma, I haven't asked Rory yet so I don't know if she can come or even wants to, but I will have to bring two others with me if you can house them," I said apprehensively.

Honor groaned. "It's not Finn and Colin is it?"

I winced. "You're only half right. Finn and someone who needs to apologize to you."

"Someone who—Oh my God! You found Sophie??" Honor squealed.

I shook my head amazedly. "I don't know how you do it Honor. I would have never guessed that it was Sophie given what I told you."

Honor scoffed. "You told me Finn was coming. That was enough. We all knew Sophie had a thing for him and with that red-head obsession that he's been nursing ever since she disappeared the last time made it really simple."

"You my dear sister are very good," I said amazed.

"I know," she said happily. "So when are you arriving?"

"I'm not exactly sure, I still need to talk to Dad and tell him I'm going as well as ask Rory if she wants to go. I'll be sure to email you the details tomorrow at the latest."

"I'm holding you to that little brother," she said, and I could feel her glare through the phone.

"I promise tomorrow there will be an email from me in your inbox. Now, I have to call the Dark Lord back."

"Fine. But if you don't email me or call me tomorrow you aren't allowed to stay here!"

"Am I really that bad?" I asked mock-hurt.

"_Goodbye_ Logan," Honor said dryly.

"Bye Sis." I said before disconnecting the call.

Now for the hard call. I sighed before punching in the numbers for my father's phone at work.

"Huntzberger," he greeted and I winced.

"Hey Dad," I started.

"Logan. Are you going to Rome?"

I rolled my eyes. And people asked me why I didn't like talking to my father. "Yes Dad. I am. That was actually the reason I called. I was going to let you know that I was going and I'm going to stay with Honor and Josh. What day do you want me to leave?"

"Wednesday at the latest. I'm aware that you have some outstanding things arranged this week for the Hayden girl so take care of those and then head to Rome."

"Of course Dad. Will do."

"Bye Son."

"Bye." I said and closed the phone. I checked the timer on the phone. Less than five minutes and I felt drained. I put away my phone and busied myself with the task I originally came for by grabbing some mugs and pouring coffee.

I was walking back toward the living room when the doorbell rang and I heard Rory make her way to the door grumbling about movie night rules. As I peered around the corner of the kitchen doorway I watched her open the door and stare blankly at the figure in the door before throwing herself in his arms and saying, "Oh my god, Bible Boy!"

The blond man entered fully into the apartment with the slim brunette still ensconced in his arms. "Hey Mary," he said smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"Are you kidding? Please tell me you're kidding Tristan because if you ever do that to me again, I swear I'm kicking you out."

"I'm kidding Mary." He teased. "I love you way to much to do that to you."

I stepped fully into the foyer interrupting their reunion.

Her eyes lit up upon seeing me. "Logan! Come here! I want you to meet someone." She turned to Tristan. "This is Logan, my grandparents set up this deal with his dad to show me around the news business. Logan is here fulfilling his end of the deal in an obligatory movie night." She turned back to me. "Logan Huntzberger, I'd like you to meet Tristan Dugrey."

I reached out and shook the hand of the man who was probably my worst nightmare at the moment, at least if I was still interested in telling Rory how I felt.

As I looked into the face of my number one opponent I met ice blue eyes that froze me to my core. _Shit,_ I thought, _I guess I'm in trouble._

**Hey Guys. I know this update is a lot shorter than the previous ones and I'm sorry but I could not continually be putting up multiple chapters. It's just not possible if you want to have updates that are even remotely regular. Anyhow, this chapter is dedicated to Rayc Petite the XTC fan… Lol. And now is time for me SQUEE both Tristan and Logan!! Ahahahaha. I'm pretty jazzed. We'll see what happens in the next chapter wont we:P God I'm having a great time writing this thing. I hope you're enjoying it as well!!**

**Singing Sailor**


	4. Part Four

_**Chapter Six – A Spoonful of Sugar**_

For the rest of the evening my brain short-circuited. I watched as Rory and Tristan laughed and interacted with a detached curiosity that I found oddly disturbing the next day. I remember very little of the movies that we apparently watched; but I seem to remember vividly, the interactions of the two _friends_ in Technicolor detail.

By the time the marathon was over, I realized that I had to ask her if she wanted to come to Italy with me, and by default Tristan had to be invited as well. _Hooray. _And since they both accepted, I now have to spend three days in one of the most beautiful places on earth with _him_. Can I say weird? I went home that morning in a daze that was a combination of lack of sleep and the surrealism of the situation that I had just experienced.

It was afternoon by the time I arrived at the office the next day. Rory and I had arranged that our activities wouldn't start until evening because of the lack of sleep the night before. I had just composed and sent off an email to Honor with the changes in numbers when Rory walked into my office dressed for the theatre.

_Oh crap._ I though. _Mary Poppins night_. This was the night I was dreading beyond all others. There were few things I would rather not do. This was certainly more Finn's bag than mine but since this was a "learning experience" and I was supposed to be the teacher; I, by default had to be the one attending the "class".

I guess it was a good thing I had dressed up for the office that afternoon seeing as it meant that I didn't have to change my clothes before leaving. I really didn't want to put any more effort into this portion of our "leaning experience" than I already was.

"Are you ready to go?" she asked me.

"Yes. I just need to send this email to Honor to let her know that Tristan is coming with us to Rome." Remembering the blond I looked up at her. "By the way, where is Prince Charming tonight?"

She rolled her eyes. "**Tristan** is otherwise occupied tonight. Anyways, when I asked if he wanted to come he told me he would rather have his eyes poked out."

I chuckled silently. That sounded very similar to what I was feeling and I congratulated him for saying it, even if it did put him in the proverbial doghouse. He was probably off at some bar or another with friends. _That_ sounded like something that was much more enjoyable and I loathed him for even being able to do that, even though I was with the girl.

I rose from my chair and made my way over to where she stood by the door. "Have you eaten yet?" I asked her.

"No. I thought we could grab something after. Besides, I was too excited to eat." She said bouncing a little.

"You're really looking forward to this aren't you?" I asked amused.

"Are you kidding? I love musicals. Once my mom took me to New York to see Tony Kushner's musical and it was the most amazing thing ever. So, ever since, I've been in love with musicals. Plus," she added with a shrug. "It's Disney, and everything Disney is awesome."

I laughed outright at this. "Yours is such a happy disposition Ace, but I'm sorry to say that I am not such a huge fan of musicals as you." She shot an inquisitive glance at me and I winced. "I'm actually probably just as fond of them as your friend Tristan is."

She gave me a blank stare. "And you agreed to come with me, why?"

"Because I like to spend time with you. And I owe you this. You own my time for the week and for that reason I was obligated to agree regardless or not if I wanted to go. Unfortunately for me, Sophie decided to torture me in giving you that article; but since she did, I made a deal with myself to go through the evening with the best attitude I could. So I'm happy," I said forcing a big phoney smile on my face.

That made her laugh. "Sophie really is out to get you isn't she?"

I grimaced. "I think it may have something to do with the fact that I've been bugging her about her relationship with Finn ever since I guessed, correctly might I add, that they had slept together."

Rory scoffed. "That doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out. I mean, hello, Finn obviously has the biggest thing for her, and I only saw them together for fifteen minutes. Plus, there was no sexual tension. So the logical deduction would be that they are in some sort of relationship. And you, having previous knowledge of both of their feelings would notice those things. I mean, it's our job," she said with a blush.

That comment made me laugh because of the absolute truth of the statement. It _was_ our job to see things like that.

"Shall we go my lady?" I asked gallantly offering my arm.

"Of course, kind sir. Just remember," she said with an amused twinkle in her eyes, "A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down in a most delightful way," she sang albeit slightly off tune.

I groaned. "Please don't remind me. You are already making me sit through the real thing. I don't need a preview."

To that, she stuck out her tongue and poked me in the ribs.

"Ow! Be nice!" I yelped.

She batted her eyelashes innocently at me. "What did I do?" she asked with an angelic look on her face.

I just shook my head and led her out of the office to my car. _Torture time_. I thought to myself. If I was lucky, I would be able to catch up on some sleep as long as Rory didn't notice. But seeing as it was Rory who _I_ had named Ace Reporter, there was a fat chance of that happening. I sighed and resigned myself to an evening of Disney happiness.

Three hours later I found myself walking out of the theatre with my arm thrown casually over Rory's shoulder while she berated me for falling asleep during the musical. I yawned internally just thinking about the horror of a stage production that we had just seen. I don't know how Sophie thought I would be any help to Rory whatsoever in writing this piece. She seemed more than capable of critiquing and praising it than I did.

I led her toward my car. "Where would you like to eat?" I asked as I opened her door.

She got into the car and waited till I had climbed in as well before replying, "It's a surprise. I'll give you directions but I'm not telling you where we're going until we get there." She flashed me a wicked grin.

I groaned internally. This was probably some form of perverted payback for attempting to fall asleep during _Mary Poppins_. Reluctantly, I started the engine and followed her first driving direction. _Head North._ What kind of directive was that? Regardless, I followed her directions even when I started seeing landmarks twice.

When I finally parked the car we had driven out of the city entirely and I had no idea where we were at all.

"You're seriously going to tell me that you made me drive around in circles for half an hour before making me drive an hour outside of London for _food?_" I asked incredulously.

She giggled. "Well, the driving around in circles was purely by accident. This drive however, was not "just for food" as you put it. Shame on you for that. You'll learn," she assured me. And we're not just anywhere," she continued. "We're in Oxford."

My mouth dropped open. "You made me drive all the way to _Oxford_ for dinner? How the hell did you get me here without seeing any signs?"

Rory was grinning like the cat that got the cream. "I have my ways," she said mysteriously climbing out of the car. "Follow me," she called. "Unless of course, you came all this way to sulk in your car? Because the food is this way." She walked away from the car towards a small red-brick building with a white awning.

I sighed and followed her retreating figure. There really wasn't much else I could do. Unless of course I wanted to drive back to London alone and on an empty stomach; which was not something I wanted to do at all.

When I stepped into the small restaurant my nose was immediately filled with scents that made my mouth water.

I was just about ask Rory what we were waiting for, when a short plump woman hurried out of the kitchen and embraced Rory.

"Rory!" she exclaimed. "We weren't expecting you at this time of year! Aren't you staying in London this summer at your grandfather's apartment?" she woman questioned.

Rory just laughed. "I am staying in London, but I was at the theatre tonight with Logan and I had a craving for your cooking!"

The woman beamed. "Then I will cook for you, love. Now sit yourself down and I'll bring something out for you to start." She then turned to me. "Don't think I've forgotten you," she said. "I'll get to you after I bring some food out for you both." And with that she bustled off to the kitchen to start concocting something for us to eat.

"And that was?" I asked.

She laughed. "That's Annie," she said. "I eat here all the time and she's become somewhat of a mother figure for me. It also helps that she's an awesome cook and this place is just around the corner from my place here. She keeps me alive during the school year. Good food and even better coffee."

After that, everything else made sense. Although, it still didn't quite explain why I had to drive out here with no warning and since it was already past ten in the evening, I had no idea where we were going to stay for the night either. I decided to just forget about it for the time being. Rory had planned this so far and I was still following her lead.

When we finished eating, I finally brought up the question that had been plaguing me all evening.

"Hey Ace? Where are we going now? Because as lively as I seem I don't think I'm in the right frame of mind to drive back to London in the rain at one thirty in the morning."

She gave me a weird look. "Who said anything about driving back to London?"

"Well, seeing as I live in London and so do you for that matter, the logical deduction would be that we need someplace to sleep and that seems to be an hour away at the moment."

"Did you totally miss the fact that I said I go to school here? Therefore that means I generally need somewhere to live. Granted, it's not as big as the London apartment but it can house two for the night."

It was my turn to look at her with a weird look. "If you have an off campus apartment, why didn't you sub-let it for the summer if you knew you weren't going to be staying there?" I asked.

"What makes you think I didn't sub-let it?" she asked me curiously.

"Well, generally when you have other people living in your apartment you can't live there as well." I said, talking slowly.

She grinned at that. "So that's what's bothering you! Don't worry about it. The tenants don't move in till next week so technically, the place is still mine."

I just shook my head, slightly exasperated. She couldn't have told me that earlier could she? Anyways, by this point I was almost ready to crash anywhere. After the movie night last night and now Mary Poppins and driving to Oxford in the rain, I was ready to crash.

"So how far away exactly is your apartment?" I asked jogging to the car as not to be drenched completely by the rain.

"It's literally just around the corner, but we should probably move the car so that it's parked in my space by the building." I nodded, putting the car in gear. I pulled out of the spot and drove as directed to her apartment.

When we arrived in the apartment, I was directed to the couch with an armful of blankets and pillows and by the time I had flopped down on said bedding I was already asleep.

**Okay, so again I decided to forgo putting two chapters into one because the next one wont write. Possibly because I have no idea how to conduct an interview for a newspaper. But no matter, I'm sure I'll figure something out. So! Happiness comes soon in the form of ITALY!! Yays! What kind of drama will sprout up in _Bella Roma_? Teehee… I am so mean. Well, I am totally planning on putting Jake in the next chapter for my best friend Dky. Although she hates the fact that I'm so bored that I've started writing fanfiction, she adores the fact that I've created her a character. And he is rather hot. I mean, what's better than an emo, music loving Italian? I'm not exactly sure that he's my type but he sounds pretty damn fine. Well, happy reading! I'm going to now bug my muses and try to get them to give me something other than utter crap. But then again, I'm not exactly sure how the write the bloody interview…**

**SingingSailor**


	5. Part Five

_**Chapter Seven – Concrete Bed**_

Wednesday morning was much more hectic than Tuesday. It was also true that I slept for most of Tuesday morning seeing as it was the aftermath of the movie night disaster. Wednesday started much earlier and it was just as unappreciated as ever. Four hours of sleep is seriously not enough to function on, but if Rory and I wanted to make it back to London in time to interview those editors it usually means that you should be there before the interviewees.

After the interviews we had three hours to pack whatever we needed for Rome and then an hour to get to the airstrip. Seeing as we were flying the Huntzberger jet it wasn't nearly the problem that flying commercial would be but being there on time was still probably a good idea. I had gotten left behind before and that experience was not a pleasant one for anyone; so as not to repeat said incident showing up well before was a _very good _idea.

"So Ace, are you ready to conduct your first professional interview?" I said half-jokingly.

She blanched. "Wwhat? Who said anything about me doing the interview? I was just supposed to watch! I don't even know what you're looking for!"

I decided to keep up my little charade. Stressing out Rory Gilmore was more than fun. "Of course you do Ace! You know the qualities you look for in people: hardworking, dedicated, innovative, quick-thinkers," I said seriously ticking them off on my fingers, watching her face drain of colour. At that I broke down and gave up with my slightly childish prank.

"Relax Ace," I said pulling her into a one armed hug. "I was just pulling your chain. I'm conducting interviews and you will be sitting in the corner taking notes like the Ace Reporter you are and then after all the candidates you will give me your input. Sound good?"

She breathed a sigh of relief. "That sounds perfect," she said before hitting me in the arm hard.

"Ow! What's with the abuse Gilmore?" I yelped.

She crossed her arms across her chest. "That was for stressing me out. Gilmores do not like being stressed."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think anyone _likes_ being stressed," I muttered under my breath.

Unfortunately for me, this comment was heard and warranted another slap. I winced. That one actually hurt. Resigning myself to the annoyance that accompanied her presence, I sighed and guided her into my office to ready ourselves for the appearance of the first editorial candidate.

By lunch time we had interviewed five people and I was starting to get discouraged. No one seemed in the least bit suitable for the job. In fact, every single one of them had been whack-jobs. It was actually quite amazing that that many _freaks_ could all want the same job.

"How is it possible that so many weirdoes could want this job?" Rory asked incredulously, still reeling slightly from the exit of the previous candidate.

I just shook my head in agreement. It was quite impressive the level of incompetence we seemed to attract at this establishment. For being one of the highest rated papers in the area, you would think that we would only get the highest calibre for interviewees but apparently this was not the case.

"Why don't we get some lunch and discuss the good points of each candidate that I can't actually seem to remember at the moment," I said stretching my eyes wide trying to remember anything positive about the nightmares that had traipsed in and out of my office.

Rory giggled. "It wasn't that terrible. I mean, it was pretty bad, but it wasn't _that _bad. But food sounds great. I'm absolutely _famished_," she said with a slight lisp that was almost the exact replica of the second man to interview that morning.

I laughed outright. "Alright then, let's get you some food before you turn into a pumpkin."

"Oh my god!" she gasped. "Logan Huntzberger just made a Disney reference!"

"Yeah, yeah. You can marvel at the fact that I am not a complete failure while we find food," I said rolling my eyes. There is absolutely _no way_ that you can grow up with an older sister and not watch Disney Princess movies. It just doesn't happen.

Rory's eyes lit up. "Can we go to Benny's? Ooh! And can we invite Jake? I want to get more embarrassing Logan Huntzberger anecdotes out of him."

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you still have the phone number he gave you. If he wants to come, I'm not going to stop him; although it may be personally damaging to agree to this," I said resigned to another day of incessant mocking.

Rory squealed and gave me an exuberant hug around the neck. "Yay! I'm going to call him now and tell him to meet us in fifteen minutes at Benny's. Get ready to leave Huntzberger, because we leave as soon as I'm done making the call. I'm hungry!"

I rolled my eyes and called after her, "You're always hungry Gilmore! Tell me something I don't know."

When she reappeared around the corner five minutes later she grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. "I am _not_ always hungry. I always have capacity to eat and will not turn down food when offered. But I'm hardly always hungry," she said almost pushing me down the street.

"Could have fooled me," I muttered shaking my head but continued unresistingly down the street toward Benny's restaurant.

When we arrived five minutes later in front of the small steakhouse-bar we found Jake already waiting for us. Apparently, he was even hungrier than Rory, or just starving for our divine conversation. _Yeah Right._ I wasn't sure what Rory had told him, but there was no way that this lunch would pan out in my favour.

"Jake!" Rory cried and threw herself into his arms. "I'm so happy you could come! Now let's eat because I am starving!" She settled herself at the table and opened up a menu. I could already see her creating a list in her head of the foods that she was going to order.

"Hey Man," I said reaching out to shake Jake's hand and then I slid into the chair next to Rory. "You better sit down and decide what you want to eat because at this rate Ace here will have already ordered and we won't have even opened our menus."

Jake just grinned. "I gathered as much from the lightning speed at which she's skimming the menu."

"I can hear you both you know," Rory said dryly. "I'm hungry, not deaf. And I need to read the menu carefully or I'll end up ordering more food than I'll eat. And even though that really isn't necessarily a bad thing in general we're going to Italy so the food would probably go bad while it waited for me to get back."

Both Jake and I stared. I had never seen someone say quite so much on one lungful of air. It was actually quite impressive.

Rory looked at Jake impatiently. "Are you even going to sit down? I'm ready to order, so if you don't park your butt soon, we'll be eating without you." At this, Jake hastily lowered himself into the seat across from me eyebrows raised in a silent question to which I replied with a shrug. It was just one of Rory's quirks and although I had only known her three days I was becoming well acquainted.

I had just decided what to order when the waitress came out to take our order and I was thankful for that. I just couldn't deal with another "hurry up you can't keep a Gilmore Girl hungry" rant. A morning full of incompetents was enough to drive anyone to insanity. I was surprised that Rory herself hadn't brought up the subject. But then again, she had to deal with hunger first, my problems second. This was a dramatic change for me, seeing as I was used to living with my father who had no problems making me forgo meals entirely for the sake of work.

"_Sir, are you ready to order?_" A voice penetrated my thoughts and jolted me back to the present. When I looked around the table, I found Rory glaring at me, the waitress looking at me impatiently and Jake looking on in not so silent amusement.

I shook my head slightly to clear it. "Of course. I'll take the Suicide Wings and a small Greek Salad please," I told the waitress.

"Anything to drink?" she asked noting my order on a pad in her hand.

"Just water please." I said.

Jake's eyebrows rose if possible even further into his hairline. I guess it was slightly odd that I didn't order a beer or something but I could feel a headache coming on and a beer could only aggravate that. Well, unless you're Finn. And then, the philosophy is that a _Foster's _fixes everything.

"You do know that you should really drink a beer with those if you want the full experience. Water is really not the optimal choice to compliment Suicide Wings. And as I assume you've eaten here before I would have guessed that you've already figured that out. So I'll shut up now."

I was expecting a comment regarding my lack of drink but oddly enough, it wasn't Jake who made a commented, but Rory. It wasn't the comment I was expecting at all, although, since it was Rory I should have expected it.

I heard a snort from the waitress as she completed writing down my order and began to walk away. I just let my eyes close. '_I'm glad I'm causing everyone amusement, even if it is at my own expense,' _I thought.

"Thank you for your generous input," I told Rory dryly. "And yes I was aware that beer does compliment the wings, but I want to get through the afternoon sober. As much as I would like a drink right now, if the people we interviewed this morning are any indication, I'll need all my wits because if I get myself even slightly shit-faced right now, I'm liable to hire someone who is completely inappropriate and then my dad will shoot me. _Hell,_ I would shoot me," I said.

Rory giggled. "That could be problematic. Well then, that's fine. Jake and I will drink for you. I'm not sure I could get through the afternoon without a drink. This morning was_ terrible._"

"God," I groaned. "Don't even remind me. All I can think of is that man who showed up in that bright pink velour suit."

Jake choked. "Pink _velour_ suit?" he stuttered before bursting out laughing. "Damn! Why don't people like that come to _me_ for interviews?"

"You're extremely lucky they don't," Rory said with a shudder. "Pink suit man was _freaky_."

"But not as freaky as the creepy lady," I interjected.

Rory chuckled. "Only for you. I found her immensely funny."

I glared at her half-heartedly. "Seriously Ace, she was wearing what looked like a magician's hat and some cloak thing. I swear, I thought that Harry Potter was going to come bursting into my office after her asking for his clothes back. And she didn't know anything about the news business! She was talking absolute gibberish. Half the time I wasn't sure that she and I were talking the same language. I swear to god that at one point she mentioned _marriage_, but I hoped to God I was hearing things."

Rory just grinned evilly. "Nope. She definitely mentioned marriage and how adorable your children were going to look. And then she made some very odd comment about your 'black cloak' and I could only assume she was talking about your jacket. What was with that?" she asked confused.

I snorted. "I have absolutely no idea but I seriously can't wait for this whole ordeal to be over. These people are freaking me out and personally I think that the sooner we have an editor, the sooner I can be with sane people again."

At that moment, the waitress brought out the food so our conversation was interrupted and a blissful calm came over the table. Although my taste buds may not have agreed with me there, the food was a welcome interruption because it caused a reprieve in the reprisal of 'Logan bashing' that Rory seemed so fond of.

"So Jake, tell me about your magazine. It sounds really interesting. Do you get to meet a lot of really cool bands?"

Jake laughed in response. "I don't know how interesting the work itself is, but I do enjoy what I do. Meeting bands is just a plus for me. There are so many awesome underground and undiscovered bands out there and I really want to be the person to discover them and give them a chance to make something with their music. I truly believe that music can make a difference in your life and if you don't have all the music to choose from you've lost out."

"I understand completely what you mean. I don't have a musical bone in my body but the freedom that even listening to music gives me is amazing," Rory replied. "Music is expression at its most basic and complex. At least, that's what my best friend Lane says."

"She sounds like a very knowledgeable girl. I'm guessing she's the connoisseur and you picked it up by lots of direct contact." Jake said teasingly.

Rory smiled wryly. "It's true. Lane has always been obsessed with music and is even in a band back in Connecticut. I was sadly almost as bad as this loser over here before I met Lane. Although, anyone with Lorelai Gilmore for a mother can never be as bad as that, it's just not possible."

Jake perked up. "She plays in a band? What kind of stuff does she play?"

"Yep. Hep Alien. She's been in the band for four years and I think they're still on tour right now. I don't know anything about a specific type of music that they play but they're a very versatile group that can play anything and make it sound really good. I haven't been to see them in over a year but Lane said that they've been playing small clubs and stuff but they haven't really attracted any interest from labels yet." Rory said.

"That sounds really interesting. I wouldn't mind hearing them in concert or even a demo if you have one," said Jake.

"I actually might have the demo that Lane sent me last month back at my apartment so I'll be sure to get that to you. It would be a little hard for you to hear them live unless you were planning on flying to Connecticut, and although I love Connecticut, it seems a little unethical just to fly out there to listen to a band." Rory said with a laugh.

"Well then, the demo for now sounds great. But if Logan ever plans on heading back to Connecticut I'll be sure to tag along to listen to your friend play."

"If I ever plan on heading back to Connecticut? Good Lord Jake, you'd think I wanted to stay here forever," I teased. "But if you really want to come the next time I go back I have a business meeting in New York with my father next month and my mother is planning a huge party which I'm sure she would love for you to attend," I said taunting.

Jake visibly shuddered. We both loathed being near my parents and avoided it at all costs. "I think if I do go the concert will have to be on the same night. So give Shira and Mitchum my regards and tell them I had a previous engagement but it was wonderful for them to invite me," Jake said in a syrupy voice.

Rory's laugh broke through our conversation. "God, you two are worse than my mother."

"Is that good or bad?" I asked. "Because last time I checked, being like Lorelai was a good thing."

"It is," Rory assured me. "But it's funny to hear you guys talk about seeing your parents the same way my mother does. And I'm sorry Jake but the concert is the night before the party."

"And how do you know that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm invited of course," Rory said with a '_duh'_ look on her face.

"Good!" Jake broke in. "Then we can all go together! First to the Hep Alien concert and then to the blazing fires of Hell."

"Well doesn't that sound pleasant," Rory said with a bemused smile.

"Huntzberger parties are always a riot. And never in a good sense." I said.

"Well I guess I'll get to see that for myself next month wont I?" Rory said with a falsely bright smile. "At least now I know that both of you will be there, so the night won't be completely awful."

"We'll hope for the best." Jake said meeting my eyes over the table and snorting in laugher, not believing for a second that it could be anything but awful.

I cast a glance at my watch and sighed deeply dreading what I was about to go back to.

"Time to go already?" Rory said pained.

I nodded reluctantly. "The next person comes in twenty minutes so we should probably get back relatively soon."

"Let's settle the bill then and get back to the torture chamber," Rory said flagging down the waitress.

"Very funny Ace. I'm already finding this hard enough you don't need to help my imagination come up with anything worse to compare this day to," I said pulling out my American Express Black Card.

"Lunch courtesy of Mitchum?" Jake asked with a grin.

"Hell yes. He's putting me through this crap with the editors and this stupid crisis in Rome so I think he can manage paying for our lunch," I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm not sure I feel comfortable letting you pay for my meal again Logan," Rory said with embarrassed defiance. "This last couple of days seem to be nothing but you paying for my food and coffee. And as much as I appreciate it I'm used to doing things for myself."

"Don't worry about it Ace," I said trying to console her. "This is your week courtesy of HPG, meals included. It's not that big of a deal I enjoy paying for your food. It amuses me to feed you just to watch you consume the amounts of food that you do."

Rory shot me a glare. "That is a horrible reason for paying for my food as well as being slightly insulting."

"I didn't mean it that way," I insisted while hading my credit card to the waitress. "I think it's kind of cute. I have never met a girl who actually eats and I like it." I said with a shrug.

Thankfully Rory kept her mouth shut after my little heartfelt confession. It was already embarrassing enough for me to admit any of that to her. I was getting closer to admitting to her that I liked her and it was freaking the hell out of me. On the other hand, I knew that I had to tell her soon, regardless of Tristan Dugrey because I knew that otherwise, I wouldn't tell her at all. I knew that this was my one chance and I couldn't let any person get in the way of the one thing I wanted more than anything else in the world. I just hoped that I wasn't throwing my heart away because I was pretty sure that I wouldn't be able to get it back.

**Hey Guys, okay so second try at posting this chapter because of plagiarism concerns hopefully those are fixed. Sorry I took so long with this update but I seriously haven't been online in over a week. I'm not really going to use that as an excuse regardless if it's true. I've also had a heck of a time writing this chapter and I'm still not exactly sure if I should bother posting it. I have made changes to the original document on my computer but I've decided not to post them until the whole fic is done. But that doesn't mean that I won't start implementing changes right away. One such is the use of Huntzberger Publishing Group instead of Huntzberger Media Corporation because of details that are now apparent as of 4.17. I am terribly sorry if there are still mistakes concerning consistency with events that took place in the show. **

**I also have a small favour to ask. Anyone with ideas concerning things to do in Rome are appreciated. No idea is unworthy. You never know what may happen while in Rome. lol.**

**Thank you for reading the fifth instalment of my pride and joy. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**SingingSailor**


	6. Part Six

_**Chapter Eight – Zero to Hero**_

By the time that Rory and I returned to the office the next interviewee had already arrived and was waiting for us in my office. I walked up to the door, dreading the moment that was to follow. Why couldn't I just have _one_ normal aspect of my life? Steeling myself, I reached for the brass doorknob and pushed the door open ready to face another session of torture that was shaping up to a rather accurate picture of what I believed the rest of my life to look like.

When I finally caught sight of my interviewee, I was shocked. This person was certainly the opposite of whom I was expecting. I eyed the woman sitting in the chair across from the secretary's desk. She was put together and looked like a person who wouldn't put up with any nonsense. It also didn't hurt that she was drop dead gorgeous. Half of the staff would be in love with her when they caught sight of her. I was just hoping that she was just as promising in her journalistic qualifications as she looked professionally.

I cleared my throat softly, as to alert her to our presence in the room. "Ms. Feldman?" I called.

She looked up from her notes and rose from her chair. She walked demurely across the room and stopped an appropriate distance in front of us before meeting my welcoming handshake halfway.

"Yes. My name is Charli Feldman. I'm sorry that I was so early for my interview. I completely forgot that you would probably be out on your lunch break," she said with a sheepish grin. "I'm a little overenthusiastic sometimes."

I laughed out loud at her proclamation and I could hear Rory stifling laughter behind me, reminding me of her presence.

"Excuse my manners, Ms. Feldman. My name is Logan Huntzberger and this lovely young lady here is Rory Gilmore-Hayden. We will be conducting your interview this afternoon." I watched as Rory and Charli shook hands before ushering both of them into my office; Rory behind the desk with me and Charli facing us.

"Can I get you something to drink? Coffee? Water?" Rory asked us both before sitting down.

"Nothing for me, thanks," I replied with a smile, "But do get coffee for yourself and whatever Ms. Feldman might want."

Charli smiled. "Just water for me, thank you, and only if you're getting something for yourself. I don't want to inconvenience you."

Rory just smiled. "It's not a problem at all. I'm a certified coffee addict and I could use another cup." She made her way out of the room. "I'll be right back. Feel free to start the interview without me, Logan," she said as she pulled the door shut behind her.

I chuckled. She was too smart for her own good. She hadn't even known that I wanted her to conduct some of this interview herself and she had already managed to find a way to subvert me.

"Let's get started then," I said to the blonde woman across from me. "I'll just ask you a few questions while we wait for Rory and then she'll continue with your interview when she gets back."

"Sounds great," she replied with a smile.

"Okay then. Why don't you tell me why you want to work for Huntzberger Publishing Group?"

I finished the boring part of the interview about an hour later and had already made up my mind that Charli Feldman was going to be the next Editor in Chief of the London Times. As soon as I thanked her for her time and assured her that I would be in touch within the next couple days. As she got up, I turned to Rory.

"If Ms. Feldman has time, would you mind taking her on a tour of the building Rory?"

Rory turned and smiled at me from her corner knowing that this meant there were no more interviews. "No problem Logan." she said standing from her chair and making her way toward the door.

"I think we should start by introducing you to Angie." Rory said with a grin as she led Charli out of my office.

"Who's Angie?" I heard Charli enquire faintly as they walked down the hall to the break room.

"The coffeemaker," was the last thing I heard before I started laughing. Trust Ace to deem the one most important thing in the building _coffee_.

Almost five hours later I was jolted out of sleep when I felt the first rumbles of the landing gear being lowered into place. I blinked hard trying to focus my thoughts, my brain still foggy from the nap. _Why was I on a plane again?_ I looked around me at the familiar surroundings of the Huntzberger Jet for any pertinent information of my whereabouts. When I finally caught sight of Finn's flip flops by the bar and Rory curled up fast asleep in the couch by the window my brain finally clicked into place. Rome. Honor. Stupid Huntzberger paper emergency. _Right…_ As soon as I realized that I sat back in my seat and did my best to relax. The next couple days would be busy enough without me making more work for myself. Of that, I was perfectly sure.

When we hit the ground I watched with a smirk as both Sophie and Rory were jolted out of sleep, Rory looked around the plane with the same bewildered look as I had done not twenty minutes before, although I will admit that she looked much more adorable than I ever could, with her hair sleep mussed and her bright blue eyes half lidded from sleep.

She got up from her seat and moved to sit down on the chair next to mine, leaning her head on my shoulder as we rolled gently to the terminal. "So we're in Italy?" she asked with a yawn.

"That we are Ace."

"Is Honor meeting us at the airport?"

"I'm not sure," I replied. "If she isn't then she will have sent a car for us, and we'll likely see her as soon as we get to the house."

She nodded sleepily against my shoulder. "Sounds good. How long before we deplane?"

I looked at my watch. "I'd say we still have a good twenty minutes. There was a bit of air traffic coming in, so it could be a while. If you want to go back to sleep I'll wake you up when we're ready."

She nodded against my shoulder again. "Thanks Logan," she said before drifting once again to sleep.

I watched her sleep for another ten minutes before I was jerked out of my reverie by a black flip flop that hit the side of my head.

"Good god Finn!" I yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

Finn said nothing but shot me a knowing smirk before sinking into the couch next to Sophie and throwing an arm over her shoulders. In reply to his idiocy, I did nothing but roll my eyes, not wanting to disturb the girl who was sleeping on my shoulder, knowing that I would have to in a few minutes time so that we could get off the plane.

About thirty seconds later I received a call from the pilot, letting us know that they were ready for us to disembark. Gently I shook Rory awake and stood up to let Finn, Sophie and Tristan know to get their stuff together. I heaved a silent sigh, _it was time to work._

For the next three days I lived at the newspaper office, Rory coming in for a few hours each day to experience the life working at a newspaper. I was almost busy enough to ignore the fact that Rory was in one of the most romantic cities on earth with her _buddy _Tristan Dugrey and I was completely out of the way, working my ass off. How the hell did I get myself into this situation? I dropped my head in my hands and groaned out my frustrations. _Why me?_

I was startled out of my pity fest by the buzzing of my cell.

"Hello?"

"Logan, you have to come home right now."

"Honor?"

"Get home. It's Grandpa," my sister's voice sounded through the line.

"What? What happened?"

"There's been an accident."

Just like that, my world got tilted on a different axis and my thoughts spun out of focus. I hurriedly packed up my things and sped out of the office as quickly as possible, racing home to Honor's little villa.

"Honor!" I called as soon as I walked in the door.

I braced myself as my older sister threw herself in my arms and sobbed. "He's dying, and there's no way we can get there in time."

"Shhh…"I soothed her feeling tears prickling the backs of my eyes. "We'll get there, and he'll live. He has to."

Honor just sobbed harder and I resolved to do anything in my power to get us home as soon as possible. I motioned Josh over with my head transferring my weeping sister to her husband's arms and I left the room to make an emergency call, one I had hoped I would ever have to make.

Exactly six hours later Honor, Josh, Emilie and I were walking through Bradley International Airport towards our car when I felt my phone buzz once again in my pocket.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell is everyone, Logan? Tristan and I just got back to the villa and there's no one here! Where did you all disappear off to?" Rory's slightly panicked tone rang through the line.

"Oh shit. I'm so sorry Ace. I should have called you. It's been a really bad day. We're actually all in Connecticut. Just stay in the house for now with Tristan and I'll give you a call in a couple hours to fill you in on the details. I'm really sorry."

"You're WHERE? You just up and left the country and you're telling me after you get there. Thanks a lot Logan—

"Hey, sorry man, Rory was just getting too worked up to talk to you." Tristan's voice cut in.

"No problem. It's probably a good thing that you intervened. You're welcome to stay in the villa as long as you want. We're in Hartford. My grandfather was in an accident and I'm not sure when we'll be back. So let Rory know I'll call her later with the details for when we can finish up her newspaper intro." I paused. "And Tristan?"

"Yeah man?"

"Tell her I'm sorry please?"

"No problem. We'll talk to you soon."

"I'll check in with you guys later tonight. Thanks for everything Tristan."

"Like I said, it's no problem. Just go be there for your family. I'll take care of everything over here."

I quickly hung up when I felt Honor tugging on my arm and I ducked into the waiting limo. _Hold on Grandpa,_ I thought to myself. _We'll be there soon._


	7. Part Seven

_**Chapter Nine – Heartbeats **_

_A/N: The Success of this chapter is totally in the hands of my wonderful crippled beta Rayc. Heres another one. See if you can guess the inspiration for the title... lol. And I'm sorry for the long wait. I hope its up to standards. _

* * *

As I sat there next to my grandfather, I understood for the first time the feeling of being completely helpless. I had been in the same position since I arrived at the hospital eight hours before; eyes riveted to the heart machine. My knuckles were fisting the sheets next to my grandfather's hand so tightly that my knuckles were white. It was then that I understood that we are all insignificant in this, 'game of life' that we played and to waste it on trying to be invisible is not really having a life at all. 

I know that all through college, I participated in the Life and Death Brigade—trying to _live life to the fullest_. In reality, it was just a tool that we used to feel something, anything, before being eaten alive by the parasites that would in evidently invade as soon as we take over the family business. And, the truth of the matter is, I wanted to feel numb. But nothing that I ever experienced with my friends even compared to the bone chilling cold that I felt sitting at my grandfather's bedside. 

Although we had our differences, my grandfather was the only one to ever see me for who I truly was—beyond my act. He was the one to persuade Mitchum to send me away to London, so I could be away from him. He knew the type of relationship that we had, it was similar to the one he and my father held before he took over the company. He understood the absolute need that I felt—the need to escape. 

I was jolted out of my reverie by a pair of soft hands on my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" 

I stuttered as my eyes connected with Rory's bright blues. "H-how did you get in here?" I asked, standing up to give her a hug.

She gave me an impish smile. "Finn sweet-talked the nurse into letting me in."

I looked at her incredulously. "Grandpa's _male_ nurse?"

"Of course, you my, dear friend, underestimate Finn's powers of persuasion," she said blithely.

I rolled my eyes and sat back down in my chair. "I never will again, I promise." A few moments later, I remembered something. "When did you get here?"

Rory laughed. "We just flew in. When Tristan filled me in on your grandpa's accident, I felt really sorry for the way I treated you on the phone, and decided that you would need moral support for this. So I called in the troops."

I narrowed my eyes. "The _troops_?"

"Yeah, I called Finn and Sophie, Finn called Colin, who called Stephanie, and then I called the airline and booked the next flight out. I called my mother, who called my father, who brought my sister, and your parents couldn't be reached, so—

"The gang's all here…" I finished with a chuckle.

Suddenly Rory's eyes dimmed. "How is he doing?"

"Still the same," I replied, gazing over my grandfather's supine form.

I felt Rory take my hand in hers. "What happened, Logan?" she asked me tentatively. "Tristan could only tell me that he had an accident and you went to see him at the hospital."

"At that point, I didn't know much else myself," I confessed. "And I'm still not exactly sure – when Honor called me in hysterics, telling me that he had been in an accident, and was dying, it was all I could do to get here as quickly as possible. When I got here, the doctors babbled some stuff off to me, but I didn't really understand…"

Rory rubbed my back soothingly. "Well then, I guess I'll find that out for you won't I?" she said, patting my shoulder once and placing a chaste kiss on the top of my head. "I'll be back as soon as I can." She turned away, and I caught her hand as she started to move towards the door.

"Thank you," I whispered, standing and pulling her into a hug.

"It's what friends are for," she replied, giving me a little squeeze.

'_Friends,' _I thought. That was the last thing I wanted with this girl. I sighed and thrust the troubling thoughts from my mind. '_Focus on Grandpa,'_ I reminded myself.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered into her hair as I held her close.

"It was my pleasure," she replied just as softly. "Now let me go find a doctor, so we can start worrying the right way, okay?"

I simply nodded and let her out of my arms, my brain screaming at me for not kissing her. The one time that I could kiss this girl and pass it off as stress and grief, I decide to grow a conscience. '_Great…'_

We spent nearly a week in the hospital, waiting for any news on my grandfather's condition. We had discovered at last that he had suffered a major heart attack when his car was hit by a drunk driver. He hadn't sustained any injuries from the crash itself, but the shock had done terrible things to his heart. For the most of the week, Honor was in an almost constant state of panic. We both were, to recount truthfully, and it was hard on both of us. We were losing the only person who still cared for us. And, as much as we wanted to be optimistic, we knew we had already lost him. He wasn't going to wake up, that was for certain, and it was only a matter of time before it became our choice to end his life for him. 

The night that marked our tenth day in the hospital, I could tell everyone was on edge. Honor, curled up in Josh's arms, was shooting death glares at Colin and Finn, who had just entered the wing—carrying what they deemed to be "provisions," which were a guaranteed one-way ticket out of the hospital if they were caught.

"Mate!" called the voice of a slightly, inebriated Australian.

Honor glanced over at me and shot me a look that told me point blank that if I didn't get rid of them _yesterday_ there was going to be a scene. 

"Hey guys," I said, getting up and walking over to them, deliberately drawing them away from my sister and down the hall towards the elevators. "As much as I love this visit in the hospital, what prompted it? How can I make sure it will never happen again? Honor has that homicidal tic in her eye."

Both Colin and Finn shuddered. Having already experienced the result of pushing my sister over the edge, they were more than wary, and they had every right to be. It had not been pretty—a wonderfully funny memory for me, but kind of scary. It's not every day that your big sister beats up your best friends and you live to tell the tale.

"Logan, you promised never to bring that horrible experience up again!" Finn said as both he and Colin visibly convulsed at the memory. 

"You mean the time that Honor smashed both of your faces into the ground when you ripped her favourite doll's head off and replaced it with an alien head?" I inquired with my voice dry.

Both my friends scowled in reply as I inconspicuously led them out of the hospital doors, and into Finn's Escalade. 

"And in my opinion, it is in your best interest to leave Honor alone right now. I'll call you if there's any news." 

"Alright," Colin replied, climbing into the passenger seat. "C'mon, Finn, let's go call the girls and go out."

"Okay mate, but if you need anything, just call us."

"I know guys, and I appreciate it. I'll call you later."

Finn nodded and slid his sunglasses onto his face, carefully pulling his car out of the parking lot.

I smiled as I watched their car pull away, realising how lucky I was to have them as friends. My smile soon fell off my face as I remembered my grandfather and the responsibility that was waiting to fall on my shoulders. '_It was time to get to work.'_

When I returned to my grandfather's room, I had already begun to make calls; trying my best to fill both mine, and the old man's shoes, while my father was mysteriously absent. _Running away_ was more like it. Mitchum never could deal with emotional problems and he always flew at the first inkling. Most likely, a 'problem' had sprung up in Tokyo or Australia that he had to deal with personally. 

'_Coward.'_

It was this thought that had me even more determined to make sure we all pulled through this. I made the important calls, a confirmation to the Mr. McCrae to be ready with Grandpa's Will, telephone calls to all the relations, and a cursory call to Montage to inform mother to book herself more days in at the spa, if she didn't wish to be with her family in their time of need. 

'_Ridiculous,' _I thought to myself, '_this is the reality of the Huntzberger family—renowned ice queen and shrewd business mogul, afraid of confrontation and emotion, what does that say about me?' _

"Hey."

The word pulled me out of my introspection and I looked up into the unforgettable, azurite eyes that had been haunting me ever since our first meeting.

"Hey Ace," I replied.

"How are you doing, Logan? Is there anything I can do for you?" She asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"No more than you've already done. You've been a huge help, to both Honor and me. I couldn't ask for anything else."

"I was more than happy to help. It was the least I could do for a friend in need," she said blushing.

"You've gone above and beyond the call of friendship, Ace, thank you."

I stared at her face, wishing that I could tell this girl all of my problems, fears, and have her fix them for me, but why would she want to? She was neither my girlfriend, nor a family member, and I couldn't afford to let someone into my heart only to have them rip it out, that would just be too much for me to handle.

'_Screw it,'_ I thought to myself, '_I'm done playing it safe.' _For once in my life, I was going to take a real risk and face reality, taking on confrontation and emotion in one go. 

With that decision, I stood up and stepped closer to the girl that was quickly becoming the centre of my universe. Cupping her chin in my hand, I softly pressed my lips to hers, conveying all my emotions into this one kiss. The ones I had been repressing for her ever since our first meeting, and the ones filled with pain and loss that I had experienced ever since I had received the news of my Grandfather's accident.

When we broke apart, I looked her in the eye to gauge her reaction. Which I'll admit looked a little confused.

"Thank you?" she said, timidly, before doing the one thing I had hoped she wouldn't do. _The one thing that Gilmores do best._

As I watched her run out of the ward, I felt my heart crumble. The one girl I had come to rely on, gone. '_And it's your own damn fault,' _I thought angrily to myself. 

'_It's my own damn fault.'_

For the next two days, I sat constantly by my grandfather's bedside, leaving only to use the facilities, and to deal with any work problems that cropped up. While I sat next to the old man, I relieved all of my problems. 

I talked to him for hours, telling him of my issues with Mitchum, and the office in London. How I had made friends, the happenings of Finn and Colin. And most importantly, my feelings for Rory.

I sighed, realising how stupid I was. "You're the only person that has been there for me through all of my life, you're barely here, and I'm burdening you with my troubles? God, what kind of grandson am I"

"The best kind," a quiet voice rasped.

My eyes shot up to the bedside. "Grandpa!" I cried. "I—"

He quieted me with a twitch of his hand. "I love you, my boy, and if this girl doesn't see you for who you really are, and appreciate you, then she doesn't deserve you. But if you really love her, don't give up on her. However, you've already made your intentions known and you have to let her come to you. Never give up, Logan. I have always believed in you and your sister and I love you both. Let your sister know that I love her, and I'm sorry that I'm not able to say goodbye myself."

"No, grandpa, you have to say goodbye yourself," I whispered, hoarsely, tears running silently down my cheeks. "We can't do this without you. You have to get better."

"No, Logan, I am at the end of my life. Say goodbye to everyone for me, and remember to seize the day. Never let anyone take that from you. I love you, my son."

With that, Elias Huntzberger's eyes slowly shut and I knew without a doubt that he had passed into his eternal rest.

A moment later I woke with a start.

_It was only a dream..._

But as I looked over to the old man lying on the narrow hospital bed; I knew without a doubt that the final outcome was the same as I had dreamed. Elias Huntzberger was dead.


	8. Part Eight

_**Chapter Ten – Tears and Rain**_

I felt numb. There were tears running down my cheeks but I was completely unaware of them. People would come up to me speaking words that I couldn't hear, words of condolence, well wishes, anything to allay their guilt, for them to walk away with a load off their conscience thinking that those inconsequential words would ease the ache, filling the void that my grandfather's death left in my heart with their inane chatter. It was for this reason that I hated Hartford Society. Well that and my mother.

My mother, if that wasn't reason enough to hate the elite world that I had grown up in, I would probably live here. On second thought, I would still probably hate it. Both of my parents abandoned Honor and me to deal with everything and then showed up only to show the rest of their peers that they 'care' and then disappearing again as soon as acceptable. Meaning that we thankfully only had to deal with the Dark Lord and the Ice Queen for the funeral. I just love my family. _Speak of the devil…_

"Son? Come over here and meet some business associates." The voice of my father cut through my brooding.

I made my way over to his side slowly snarling at Mitchum silently in my head. _You do not talk business at a fucking funeral! He has absolutely no respect for anyone, even his own father!_ That thought brought a spark of realization to me, it wasn't like I had any respect for _him_ either but I think I could make it through Mitchum's funeral without working. In fact I'm sure of it. One more reason that makes me absolutely positive that I will never be my father.

"Ahh, there you are Logan. What took you so long? This here is Jeff Baker. He's the owner of several large publishing firms on the west coast. We've been talking about a potential merger of the publishing houses. We both wanted to know your opinion."

Jeff had absolutely no emotion on his face, and it was obvious that he was trying to cover up his unease at being put in this situation at a funeral. I then turned to my father who was in turn staring at me expectantly.

"I'm terribly sorry Father, Mr. Baker, but I'm afraid that this is not the appropriate place for business talk. I am currently here to mourn my grandfather. If you want to talk business, we'll set up a meeting for an appropriate time. I'm sorry if this inconveniences you or Mr. Barker but I'm afraid I can not continue this conversation right now." I said icily.

Mr. Barker turned away from Mitchum to face me with a relieved smile. "Of course Logan. I agree that this is no place for business chat. I'm here to pay my respects to your grandfather. He was a great man and is well worth being remembered. You're a very dedicated and loyal grandson. It will be my pleasure doing business with you in the future," he said with remorse tingeing his tone, "be sure to give me a call at your earliest convenience so we can set up a meeting."

"Of course Mr. Barker, I'll be in touch. And thank you so much for coming. I'm sure my grandfather would be glad to know he has made such great friends of his work peers."

He gave me a smile in return. "It's been a pleasure meeting you Logan. And Mitchum," he turned to my father, "we will have to continue this chat later. Call my office and we'll talk. Excuse me gentlemen," he said before turning to walk away.

My father rounded on me with a look of pure fury on his face. "And what, may I ask was that?" he whispered hotly. "That stunt may have very well lost us that merger!"

"Damn the merger Dad!" I said just as quietly but with twice as much conviction. "This is a funeral for _your_ father. At least try to act like you care!"

With that, I turned and walked away, never turning to look back at the man I had left behind.

After the funeral, Honor and I still had the visit to grandpa's lawyer's office to go over the stipulations of his will. When the will was sent to us, I was terrified to look at the document, fearing any of the possibilities that were held in those sheets of paper. I neither wanted Grandpa to leave the whole of the company to my father, although it was his birthright, or even worse, if he had left some of it to me. There was no way that I wanted Mitchum to have that much power over my future, having already surrendered the whole of my youth to him, I was reluctant to have him take over the rest of my life that I thought I might have a say in. On the other hand, I was just as reluctant to take over any part of the corporation regardless of how small a part. The money really didn't matter to me.

"Logan?" Honor's pale face appeared in the doorway. "Are you ready to go see Andrew?"

I raised my eyes to meet her.

"Do you want a real answer to that Honor, or do you want to know if we can leave?"

"If you're feeling anything like I am, I already know how you feel little brother. But we really can't put this off any longer, so I really need to know if we can leave."

We let the silence hang in the air a few moments before I finally replied, "Yes. We can go." I stood slowly from Grandfather's great wingback chair in the library that faced out into the vast lawns of the estate and made my way to my sister's side, wrapping my arm tightly around her slim shoulders as we made our way out of the house.

When we reached the office building that housed McCrae and Sons Attorneys at Law we lingered a moment on the threshold, not quite ready to accept once and for all that Elias Huntzberger was dead; although we both knew in our minds, letting go in our hearts was going to take time, and this was one of the steps that had to be taken. There was also the fact that I had no real wish to see Mr. McCrae ever again, after so many legal indiscretions with both his son and Finn in tow, I'm sure he'd breathe a sigh of deep relief to never have me darken his doorstep again.

"Do you think we'll ever be ready?" I asked.

Honor as always knew me well enough to realize what I was talking about.

"Logan, you're already well on your way to being ready for this. We have all seen you grow this year, especially Grandpa. Even if Dad never notices, I will always believe in you and I know you're ready for whatever you need to do." She sighed. "As for me, I don't know that I'll ever have the strength to do what you have to do little brother."

"And I would never ask, or want you to have to Honor. This is my life, and as much as I resent it and have rebelled against it. I need this and want this. I think I always have."

My sister looked up at me tearfully. "Thank you Logan," she said with a tearful smile. "But that doesn't even fool me for one second. I know you used to want to be an architect. I'm sorry that isn't an option for you."

"Don't even think about being sorry for that. I'd do anything for you, and we always promised to be here for each other, and if that means that this is what I do with my life, then so be it." I replied giving my older sister a hug.

A few moments passed where we said nothing, deciding instead just to hold each other and try to forget what we were about to face. A few seconds later we pulled apart gently.

"You ready to go in?"

She gave me a thin smile. "With you here, always."

Slowly, arm in arm, we walked toward the imposing double doors that would remove bandage the final layer of our grief. As always, the two of us against the world and nothing could take that from us.

When we were finally seated in Andrew McCrae's office we were both calm and composed, ready to hear whatever Mr McCrae needed to tell us. And because we were already given copies of his will, we knew what to expect. The company would be transferred fully to my father while Honor and I received a split of other side businesses and investments.

"Logan," Andrew said looking at both Honor and I but addressing me directly, "Your grandfather has made private stipulations in his will that if Mitchum and Shira chose not to come here today that you and your sister are to be the sole recipients of her personal estate. The monies and properties are to be split equally between you both, and _if_ you wish with your parents," he said with a look that said that his grandfather didn't want his neglectful son and conniving daughter in law anywhere near his estate.

I looked at Honor, and she answered for the both of us.

"Logan and I will discuss this later and come to a decision about the Huntzberger mansion and any other properties that Dad and Mom may want. We will be sure to inform you of any properties that will be transferred to them."

"It is your decision," McCrae replied before continuing on. "Honor, as you are now married, it is now important to let you know of the trust that he has for your children, should you have any, and this money will be held in trust for them until their twenty fifth birthdays." He then turned to me, "The Huntzberger trust has been set up for your heir, should you find a wife and produce children. If you do not, the money and title will be passed on to Honor's eldest son, who by tradition would have to take the name Huntzberger. I doubt very much that this will become an issue for us, however. I am just ensuring that you are both aware of the options available to both of you."

We both nodded in understanding. Both Honor and I knew our duties and responsibilities to the family and the name Huntzberger. Now all I needed was find the girl who saw me for me, before the Ice Queen tried to force me to marry some ridiculous fluff ball of Chanel perfume and expense – it was just my luck that I had already found that girl. Now all that was left was to convince her of that.

The first phase of my plan was to be put into action at the Huntzberger party that I knew Rory was attending, and I made sure of it, going as far as to get Tristan to be her escort for the evening. Probably the most idiotic idea I had ever come up with, especially since I had no real intention of actually talking to her. It was purely to set the stage for the next day when I planned to put the full plan in action. Hopefully she would listen to me, but at that point I had no room for doubts. I focused completely on my hope instead of lingering on the doubts. If my grandfather's death taught me anything, it was that I had to fight. It was the only way I could truly live.

This was my chance. I had to find out if I could really make this happen. Maybe this was my chance at something my father never had. _Maybe this was my chance for love._

The night of the party dawned bright and clear with a perfect indigo canopy doted with millions of shining stars. A night for lovers, a night for rebirth, a night for second chances. It had been almost three months to the day since I had last seen her captivating eyes and perfect silhouette. Three months too long. Now that I had a taste of perfection and visibility, I never wanted to let it go and these last three months felt like a desert and I was waiting for her presence like parched earth waits for a drop of rain.

I stood in the center to the room with Honor and Josh, greeting guests and keeping my eyes glued to the door, wanting to catch the first glimpse of her.

"Who are you looking for?" A voice from behind me whispered in my ear, making me jump a little.

I groaned internally and turned around. "Hello Jewel."

Jewel flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder focusing her eyes on the door attempting to determine who I was looking for. And really, as much as I love Jewel, I had no wish for her to find out about Rory, particularly since I know how much of a gossip my blond haired friend is. It would be all over the party before she even got there, and then my plans would definitely be ruined.

"No one you know Jules," I said dryly.

"Says who?" The girl said excitedly. "I know everybody!"

I search wildly around the room for someone or something to distract Jewel from her current train of though. _Jake!_ I thought easily picking him out of the crowd.

"Hey look!" I exclaimed, purposefully not answering her question. "Have you met my friend Jake Stanzioni?" I said drawing Jake's attention from where he was trying to inconspicuously blend into the giant draperies. I was then shot a very dirty look from said man who reluctantly came over.

"Jake, this is my good friend Jewel Wenner. Her dad owns—"

"Rolling Stone," Jake interrupted with a stunned look on his face before turning to stare at Jewel.

"Ookay then. I'll just continue the introduction. Jules, this stunned, slightly emo looking man is my good friend Jake Stanzioni. He owns and publishes Nave magazine in London."

"That's an awesome magazine!" Jules exclaimed. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"You've read my magazine?" Jake asked incredulously before turning to me. "Logan, the daughter of the owner of _Rolling Stone_ reads my magazine!"

I snickered. "She doesn't just read it bud, she likes it and I think you're starting to creep her out."

He whipped his head back to the giggling blond girl standing between us before turning to me once again with a scowl on his face.

"Not funny Logan."

"Actually it was," Jewel said before bursting out in another round of giggles.

I shook my head slightly exasperated. I knew this was a good idea but I had had no idea that my plan to distract Jewel would work this well. This was a pairing that definitely had possibilities…

I hadn't realized that their conversation had continued as I was lost in thought. I snapped back to attention as I heard Jake calling my name.

"You want to join us at the bar for a drink?" he asked me.

"No, you two go and I'll meet up with you later. I should stay with Honor and Josh a little longer."

"Okay then," Jewel said leaning up on tiptoe to press a chaste kiss to my cheek while whispering in my ear "_Thank you._" To which I replied with a soft smile.

Finally I was again alone with my thoughts and had my eyes free to resume their vigilant watch of the entrance.

"Not here yet?" Honor's voice muttered quietly into my left ear, leaning slightly away from her husband to talk to me.

I shook my head sharply never letting my eyes wander away from the doorway. I knew she had to arrive soon.

"She'll be here Logan. She said she would be and she doesn't seem the person to back out an engagement."

I briefly turned my gaze away from the entrance to look at my sister.

"You know, you're making me regret ever telling you about this."

She shot me a cheeky smile.

"You know you would have told me anyways, I'm your favouritest person in the whole world!"

"Not at moments like these you're not," I muttered softly so only she could hear.

"Oh really?" she asked archly, "And what if I were to tell you that a certain tall blond accompanied by a stunning brunette with blue eyes just walked in that door? What then, hmm?"

I turned my head around so fast that I swear I strained the muscles in my neck, searching frantically for the aforementioned pair. I finally caught sight of them approaching the bar and… oh no, Jake and Jewel.

_Shit. Shit. Shit._ I thought furiously to myself. This is just _perfect_. Trying to keep my plan out of Jewel's reach seemed almost impossible at this point with both Jake and Tristan already seeming to know the level of my infatuation with the witty brunette. This could get messy _fast_.

I quickly excused myself from my sister and her husband making my way over to the bar doing my best to avert the disaster that seemed to be forming before my eyes. When I was about halfway between the center of the room and the bar I realized that my charging over there gave Jewel even more reason to suspect and I automatically cursed myself for not sending Honor over in my stead. Oh well, at this point any help was better than none and I had no time or excuse to go back and get Honor to go for me.

Shaking my head to clear it, I cautiously made my way over to the group of my friends, not exactly sure what to say when I reached them. I knew I had to distract them somehow, but since this went against all of my original plans I was doing this off the seat of my pants and there was a 100 chance that this was going to go terribly wrong. I could just feel it in my bones.

_Hey Guys, so sorry that this took so long. I really have no excuse but I have a hard time writing this now and it comes slower. Hopefully you haven't all abandoned me yet but if you have, I don't blame you. Big shout out to my beta x3Tinkerbell07 who told me it was worth posting. _

_Hoping this will be wrapped up in the next couple chapters. Hope you enjoy this one, if you like it, drop me a review, and if you don't I definitely suggest writing a review to tell me so! (Haha, catch the subtle hints for reviews?) _

_Thanks for reading!_

SS


End file.
